Rescuing Arthur
by doodlekiss
Summary: Arthur, an aspiring filmmaker, feels he failed at life. In a desperate attempt to be somebody, Arthur may end up caught in a world he was never even supposed to see. Can anyone save him? (Please give it a shot?)
1. Rescuing Arthur

**Hey guys! Uh..(derp) I don't know what to say. Long first chapter 'cuz I wanted an interesting opening plot-thingy. Haha, um, yeah :P so let me know how I did please? Enjoy, guys! :D**

**Oh, also, yeah the little intro doesn't really make sense, but it will later on!**

Everything was so dark. It was always dark; too much so. Arthur rolled in agony, twisting the stained bed sheets between his fingers as he moaned lightly. His brow crashed together in a pained scowl, and his emerald eyes stared, fixated, on a distant sliver of light. He recognized it to be a candle that burned weakly on the last few centimeters of wick.

Slowly, Arthur closed his eyes and heaved hot, panicked breaths. He felt his lips become wet with spit as it dribbled down and to his chin. Arthur thrashed again, horrified at his weak, helpless state. Never had he felt so abandoned or quite frankly terrified in all his life. What had he done to get himself here?

The bed squeaked only slightly as Arthur moved round atop it, for he had lost a respectable amount of weight that was almost dangerous, given his already lanky stature. He hacked roughly to the ceiling above him, resulting in the unpleasant feeling of germs coming to rest back on his skin. Arthur wrinkled his slim nose in disgust and clutched his stomach, rolling to the side and burying his face halfway into his sunken pillow. He fell quiet, his body finally resting from its constant thriving battle. Arthur took this moment of somewhat peace to ponder what was happening, really.

One Year Earlier [Month 12] 

Arthur stared at the screen in front of him, twisting the camera strap between two fingers idly. He furrowed his brow in annoyance and dragged the bar to the beginning of the clip, moving his mouse to the play button and restarting the clip over again. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, letting his shoulders sag in defeat. Arthur yelled and flung his camera across the room, letting it smack against the wall and burst apart upon impact.

"Fuck!" he shouted, pushing himself up quickly and causing his chair to scrape on the linoleum harshly. Arthur yelled again and bent, sweeping his arm across the flimsy table's top and knocking everything on it to the floor. The computer blinked out soon after it hit, taking all the light in the room with it. Arthur groaned, suddenly regretting his actions, and stepped to his bedside table. He flicked on the lamp and stood, examining the mess around him. He shook his head sullenly and swiped his jacket that lay haphazardly on his mattress. Arthur shrugged it on slowly, thinking to himself. He fingered the fabric for a second before he turned his feet and quickly stepped out the front door.

Arthur trotted down the apartment steps, taking certain measures to avoid the seventh from the bottom, like he always did, because it was loose and always smelled more of urine than the others for some odd reason. He kept his hands shoved firmly in his coat pockets as he walked, opening the door with a nudge from his foot. It squeaked open easily, being that it lacked the latching mechanism. With a deep sigh, Arthur lunged forward into the smelling backstreets of London.

He walked briskly, fighting the biting wind by burying his face deeper into the scarf wrapped securely around his neck. Arthur, despite it being fairly dark out, dodged the bags of rubbish that spilled their rotting contents in his way with skill, for they hardly ever were removed. One particular bag that smelled of fish had been there for almost a month.

"It was a stupid idea," he muttered, joining the bustling crowd on the main streets. He quickly fell to their will and allowed them to somewhat carry him along. A loud clap of thunder drew a second of attention as the sky seemingly ripped open. Rain began to fall, pounding down like bullets. Arthur stared ahead, his face pulled firmly into a scowl. He continued to walk, doing his best to skate to and from the umbrellas that were opening up around him.

"You'll never make it. You don't have any actors; what were you thinking.." Arthur spat to himself coolly, feeling a dreaded cold wretch his heart. He pushed his face into his scarf deeper so that it came slightly above his nose. Arthur hastily reached up and moved his drenched bangs from his eyes. He scanned the area around him and quickly darted into a small shop. His shoes squeaked as he continued to walk at his set pace to the bathroom.

The door clicked closed behind him. Arthur trod slowly to the mirror. He reached shaky hands outward to grip the sink. As soon as his fingers grasped the ceramic, Arthur found himself leaning heavily, pushing all his weight on his arms. He stared into the mirror and frowned hatefully at the figure staring back.

Arthur was working on a movie, but it wasn't going anywhere due to the lack of actors. All his clips were from botched projects he had done ages ago. Arthur had tried to get people to work with him, but it seemed nobody wanted to work with a man who could hardly hold his scraggly ass up on his two legs. He was thin, dissolved, and generally sickly looking. Arthur was poor, and it was obvious.

Tears leaked from the corners of his shimmery emerald eyes. Arthur watched as he cried, his fingers gripping the sink harder and his knuckles turning white. He sobbed, struggling against the miserable choking noise that escaped his mouth. Arthur spat distastefully and scowled.

"Pitiful. Look at yourself." Arthur hiccuped and pushed himself upright again. He shoved his hands back in his pockets and examined himself through his blurry eyes. "You're a nobody. Arthur, you're never going to make it."

Arthur heaved again and twisted the knob, letting the cold water rush over his fingertips. He splashed his face a few times and sighed, shutting the water off again. He turned and, regaining his composure first, briskly walked out the bathroom door and through the shop. Arthur kept his eyes low, hesitating only for a second before jumping back into the streets.

He pushed against the crowd, forcing his way against their flow of footsteps. Arthur felt his head spin; he didn't know what he was doing. His life was a wreck. Arthur didn't even know what he was doing outside. Why did he even leave his apartment? His day had slowly spiraled downward since he stepped outside, and he was starting to regret it.

Warmth suddenly erupted across Arthur's shoulder. Arthur looked up immediately in shock. A strong body, much bigger than his own, had knocked into him. His eyes quickly traveled upward and met with a tall man spilling apologies. Arthur was momentarily taken aback by the shocking bright blue pair of eyes looking back at him. And then, Arthur felt a strong hand wrap around his arm and tug him to the side.

"Hey! What are you-" Arthur was yanked from the crowd and on to a shaded step, where the strange man continued to talk to him. Arthur glared at him, annoyed, and took in the fact that he had one lock of hair that stood up at the front of his bangs.

"Sorry, it's just you were getting shoved around and I was trying to tell you sorry, but you looked like you were going to be sick, so I tried to get your attention, but you just kept looking at me, and I didn't want you to puke on me, or anyone else for that matter, and you were being pushed so I grabbed you and pulled you out in case you actually /were/ going to be sick. Oh, so, are you alright?" the man finished with an exasperated huff. Arthur shrugged him off and grumbled.

"I'm fine, you bloody git," he spat. The man visibly shrunk a little, but he quickly leaned forward again and smiled. Arthur flexed his fingers in his pockets, a ball of annoyance rolling around in his stomach slowly.

"Awesome! Um, I'm Alfred, by the way." He stuck out his hand with a happy smile, bouncing on his heels slightly as he waited for Arthur to shake it. Arthur simply stared at his hand, filling the space between them with an awkward feeling as the seconds ticked on and he refused to return the gesture. After a while, he opened his mouth and drawled slowly.

"Arthur. Charmed." His voice dripped with sarcasm, but Alfred obviously didn't pick up on it. He shrugged and dropped his hand to his side again. Arthur let his eyes roam, stopping on the umbrella grasped tightly in the mans other hand. Arthur glanced to the rain and sighed.

"Well," he muttered, lifting his chin from his scarf, "I have business to attend to, Alfred. I'm off." Arthur buried his nose into the collar of his coat and prepared to step into the mass of people again, but was stopped by the same strong hand gripping his arm again. Arthur turned, ready to yell, but Alfred spoke first.

"Wait! Here, take this," said Alfred, shoving the umbrella into the crook of Arthur's arm. He smiled warmly at him and patted his shoulder. "Stay dry, Arthur," he grinned. And then, he slipped into the crowd and was gone. Arthur stared at the handle protruding from his elbow, confused. He shrugged and resumed his struggle against the people.

He didn't open the umbrella.

Arthur pushed through to his familiar alleyway, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the welcoming stench. This was his home, and he was glad to be back to it. He shook himself off slightly, though it was rather pointless as rain still poured down from the wicked sky. Arthur took a step forward and opened his eyes. But something was different.

There, leaning against the wall, were three men. Arthur faltered in his footing, and a little gasp left his lips. He had never seen these men before. Why were they here, mucking up his routine? His gasp must have been louder than he thought, for the tallest of the three turned his angular head towards him.

His face was long and very..intimidating. He had sharp, piercing blue-green eyes, and glasses. His hair was pushed back from his forehead, creating a slick and menacing overall look. He wore a long blue trench coat and tall boots. Arthur shrunk in his clothes, afraid of this man. At that moment, the man grunted and nudged the other man next to him.

This other man, greatly shorter, seemed even more frightening. He wore a scowl that could beat Arthur's own any day, and his green eyes twinkled with rage. He had a light shade of olive skin, and a peculiar curl that stuck out from the side of his head. He wore all beige and brown. When the taller touched him and bucked his chin to Arthur, who was currently standing frozen in confused fear, he didn't even move. All he did was let his teeth grind. After a moment of silence, his lips parted and words oozed out.

"Ciao," he hissed, his eyes finally flitting upwards and connecting with Arthur's. Arthur swallowed and took another wary step. He wasn't quite sure why he was so petrified, but he felt as if he would need new boxers soon.

"H-Hello.." Arthur scanned the wall behind the three men and noticed that they so happened to be blocking his entrance and, in a way, escape. The angry man straightened slightly, folding his arms over his chest deftly. He looked to Arthur expectantly.

"You look-hungry.." Arthur was caught off guard by this statement. He felt his mouth drop slightly at his lack of words. All he managed was a small 'um' and a slow nod. Truth being he couldn't afford food, really, at the moment, and it had been a few days since he had eaten decently. The man gave a knowing nod.

"Si. Would you like some food, rat?" hissed the man again. Arthur didn't notice the dangerous tone the man carried in his words, because he was currently swept off his feet by this offer. Arthur's eyes grew wide and he stepped forward more, fingering his shirt through the hole in his coat. He mumbled a weak 'yes' and began feverishly searching the men with his eyes, trying to find the prize he craved so strongly all of the sudden.

That's when he noticed the third man fully.

Now, he was possibly the strangest of them all. He had wide, muddled eyes and dark, rich skin. His brown hair was mussed halfheartedly around his face, but it seemed to look perfect. His lips pulled into a constant smile, but Arthur noted that it didn't seem to be friendly. Arthur looked closer at his eyes and found them to be almost..murderous. Arthur recoiled slightly as the man ginned evilly at him, his fingers twitching in anticipation. The angry little boss next to him kicked him and gestured to Arthur, pointing a slim finger at him.

"Antonio, get rat here some food.."

#%#%#%

**Just to clarify, the three men are Spain, Romano, and..uh..Germany and Sweden's love child? I couldn't decide who was more scary looking, so I combined them. :P also I don't know why Roma calls iggy rat, I just felt like it..fit?**

**Anyways, tell me what you all thought! Comments, questions, concerns, and anything else are very welcome!**

**Ciao~!**


	2. Dealing

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update this, it's my last week visiting my family so everyone is rushing to spend time with me before I go. In hindsight, I probably could have planned when I was going to post this story a little better, BUUUUUT I didnt. So.. :P**

Arthur stared at the plate before him cautiously. The restaurant around him was empty and silent, and the lights flickered, momentarily plunging them into darkness. He briefly wondered how late it was. Arthur was pretty sure it was at least six when he left his apartment.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the angry man snapping at him to eat. Arthur yelped slightly and shoved a spoonful in his mouth reluctantly. He chewed slowly, nonchalantly casting his gaze upon each man skeptically. He didn't trust them exactly, but at the same time, he felt like they had enough connections to possibly help him out a little. At least they looked like they did.

"I'm Arthur," he said softly, dancing around his words like they were land mines. Antonio lit up instantly, nodding excitedly towards him for some reason. Arthur shifted in his seat slightly and stuffed his mouth again, suddenly feeling very awkward. He sighed inwardly; that was a feeling he was used to by now.

"Mm," hummed the smaller man to himself, his frown lifting slightly, "and what do you do, Arthur?" Arthur perked a bit and gave a tired grin. He twirled his fork lightly, his face falling quickly. Arthur felt his cheek twitch in annoyance.

"I'm a filmmaker, but it's not going very well." Arthur glanced up and growled at himself, scolding himself in a way. He was always told that something so easy as holding a camera could never be fucked up, and he believed it. That's why he treated himself like dirt. Arthur had always felt like a fool; a poor, sick fool.

"It was my father's dream," he continued, staring down at his plate again. He pushed another mouthful in and chewed angrily. Antonio suddenly whined, catching his attention. Arthur looked up in confusion and cocked a bushy eyebrow at him.

"Was. Hasn't been since the fire, has it?" he cooed, smiling coyly. Arthur tensed, slamming his fists down on the table. He pushed himself up and reached across quickly, attempting to grab the Spaniard by his shirt collar, but instead was yanked to the side roughly by the taller man in the trench coat. Antonio cackled and jumped up, clenching his fists and getting ready to connect with Arthur's face. The angry man stood and snapped harshly.

"Berwald, Antonio, enough! Sit your asses back down, all of you!" They did as told, Berwald shoving Arthur down as well. Arthur grunted but slid into his seat nonetheless. He crossed his arms like a child and huffed, licking his lips repeatedly. It was a bad habit of his when he was frustrated. Antonio hummed a soft 'but Romano..' and grumbled. Arthur cocked his eyebrow again; so that was his name.

"Yes, the fire. Ten years ago? You're awfully young to be an orphan, Arthur," pressed Romano, folding his hands and turning a soft red. He glared at Toni from the corner of his eye and continued to talk. "You do know that you were declared dead all that time ago, don't you?.." Arthur froze. His eyes widened as questions flashed through his brain.

"What are you talking about? How do you know about-how does _he_ know about that?" hissed Arthur, jabbing his finger towards Antonio. Romano shook his head and scoffed.

"Your life means more than you think, Artie," he said simply. Arthur twinged slightly at the nickname. He had always hated it.

"What are you-"

"We can help you. We can make you famous, if that's what you want." Romano paused to give a menacing grin towards him, sending shivers down his spine like ice. Arthur shrank, though inside he couldn't help but ache with curiosity. "All you have to do is help us in return."

"..you can do that?" Arthur leaned forward, placing his hands on the table and letting his voice drop in volume. He felt his heart race a little faster, and his hopes flicker back to life. This was it, this was his chance to be somebody. This was his chance to finally make his father proud.

"Ha, Arthur, you have no idea." Romano smirked and unfolded his fingers, sticking out his arm for Arthur to shake. Arthur glanced from the waiting hand to the three faces in front of him few times, biting the inside of his cheek nervously. He sighed, stretching out his own hand and wrapping his lanky fingers around Roma's and shaking heartily. _What's the worst that could happen?_

The three men stood abruptly from the booth and slid out quickly. Arthur frowned slightly as the tall one, Berwald was it, tipped his hat. For the first time that night he smiled, but it was a very strange look on him. It seemed strained, as if he wasn't used to his face stretching in such ways. Yes, these men were very odd indeed. Arthur rolled his hand in lack of a better gesture to do, and watched as they exited out the back door with a slam.

"Oh, bollocks," he whispered to himself. Arthur felt strange, like that feeling you get when you know something is going to happen, but you don't know what and you don't know when. It tumbled around in his gut for a moment as he sat in silence, pondering over his little deal he had made. The lights flickered again, drawing Arthur back to himself. He stood, doubled back to steal one last bite off his plate, and quickly strode out the door.

The air was crisp and biting against his skin. It nipped at his nose and ears like sharp teeth of invisible gremlin stalking the wind. Arthur pulled himself further into his coat and scarf, picking up the speed of his aching feet on hard pavement. He rounded a corner and stopped, taking in a deep breath. Home, finally.

Briefly, he cracked his eyes open to see if anyone was blocking his entrance again, and he sighed happily upon seeing nothing. He gave a smug smile to nobody and waltzed up to the door, whistling softly.

"You did it, Arthur. You're going to be famous!" He smiled proudly at his declaration, pushing down the nagging doubt in his stomach. Arthur took the stairs by two, avoiding the one step still, and walked into his apartment slowly. He looked around with a dissatisfied scowl and grumbled.

"Messy little hole in the ground," he mumbled while he slipped out of his clothes. He stripped down to his boxers and quickly crossed to the two windows, drawing the thin curtains closed with a whoosh. Arthur picked up the various objects on the ground and returned them to their rightful place. He nodded, content, and sat down on the edge of his mattress. His knees poked in his face, as his mattress rested on the ground.

Arthur didn't live in a very spacious home. It was just two actual rooms, three if you count the kitchen that joined with the main room. When you walked in the door, the first thing you see was the wobbly computer desk pressed against the opposite wall, stacked high with notes and papers. Behind the main door was Arthur's bed and night stand. In actuality, it was just a stack of books with a lamp on top. Beside that was a small table that served as his dining table. The kitchen was just a mini fridge and a sink, but Arthur got by with that. He wasn't a very good cook, anyways. And lastly, on the wall next to the computer was another door that lead to the bathroom. It was also the bare minimum; toilet and sink. Arthur went down to the gym to shower often, as not a single apartment had one. Yes, it was small, but Arthur was alone and he felt it suited him fine.

But he couldn't deny he got lonely.

Arthur sighed and kicked his legs out, turning and resting his head on the single pillow. He fished around blindly and pulled a ragged blanket over his slim frame. Arthur shivered, though he was positive he didn't feel cold. He sighed and closed his beautiful emerald eyes that seemed awfully large for a man, but somehow managed to make him look even cuter. Arthur ran over the day in his head, frowning when he came to the oaf that had run into him. What was his name? Ah, right, Alfred. Arthur sighed again and decided to go downtown again tomorrow.

"I think that shop had tea. I /do/ like tea.." And then he drifted to sleep.

#%#%#%

**Short chapter, I know I'm sorry! Tell me what you thought, okay? Comments, questions, anything is welcome! :D**

**Ciao~!**


	3. Lunch with a Stranger

**Howdy! Are you guys enjoying this so far? Please show this around to your friends and such, I would absolutely love it if this story got a little more love.. Is that asking too much? Oh god, i'm being pushy. I'm sorry, I just want you guys to like this story and.. :S I'll shut up now..**

**Enjoy, lovies!**

Arthur was pushed awake by strong hands. He cracked his young eyes open and coughed, a thick smell coating his nose and slipping to his lungs. He looked up to his father, shocked at the terrified look across his face. Arthur quickly sat up and grabbed on to the man, feeling tears well up in his eyes. They burned so badly.

"Dad? Where's Mom? What's going on?!" Arthur hacked again and his father cursed. He felt his thin frame being lifted from his bed and quickly carried out his door. His father dropped to his knees and shoved Arthur, yelling at him to get outside.

"Go, Arthur! I have to get your mother! Get outside, quick! We'll be right there, son, don't worry!" rushed his father, covering his mouth as he spoke. The air was getting increasingly thicker as the seconds ticked on. Arthur whined, the tears pooling down his cheeks, and he continued to crawl to the front door. He tried to grab the knob, but it sizzled in his hand. Arthur hissed and pulled back, turning instead to the window.

He pushed with all his might as his strength was dwindling fast. The room was bright with snapping flashes of orange and red, clouded only by a heavy smoke. Arthur cried harder as he pulled his body through the window, tumbling to the ground in a heap. He rubbed his eyes repeatedly, trying to clear his vision but to no avail. Arthur crawled on his hands and knees to a bush on the edge of their property, where he could see clearly when his parents came through the same window.

Suddenly, the roof groaned. Arthur's eyes widened, and all he had time to do was scream. Wood snapped, and the building caved in. There was a loud explosion of sorts, forcing shattered wood in every direction. Fire pushed out from underneath, quickly enveloping the entire home. Arthur sat frozen, his arm outstretched and trembling. The tears continued to roll, but for an entirely different reason now.

"MOM! ! DAD! !" he screamed, his voice cracking pitifully. He coughed harder into his hand, ignoring the small amount of blood that spatter onto his fingers. Arthur sobbed miserably, staring at the pile of burning wood and brick that used to be his home. He hoped with all of his aching heart that two figures would emerge, but he knew they wouldn't. Arthur rose on his shaky legs and screamed one last time.

"I love you!" Arthur turned and ran as fast as he could, sputtering and wheezing all the way. He sprinted into the woods, finally falling on his chest in the middle of the thick trees, far from his home. He wanted to escape this pain, this horror. Arthur felt his ragged breath steady slightly, and his burning eyes droop closed. He cried softly before his body slipped into sleep.

_"Last night, at approximately 1:32 AM, the Kirkland residence caught on fire. Officials have confirmed the fire was started by a gas leak. No bodies have been found. With no traces of any of the family having been found, they were assumed burned in the fire, and have therefore been declared dead."_

*.~.*

Arthur awoke in a pool of sweat. He panted hard, staring wide-eyed at the stained ceiling. For a moment, he half expected it to collapse on top of him. Arthur sighed and rolled out of bed, crawling to the kitchen. He opened the mini fridge and frowned. It was empty, as usual. Arthur pushed himself to his feet and cursed.

"I'll have to go get some food somewhere," he breathed, looking around for a clean outfit. He found a relatively stain-free green shirt tucked under the corner of his mattress and pulled it out. He swiped his pants from the day before and struggled into his boots. Arthur gave a quick look over of himself in the standing mirror beside his desk before heading out. It was a nice day today, he figured he didn't need a coat.

Arthur strode down the streets, weaving through busy bodies casually. Soon he was at the shop he had rushed into the day before. Arthur examine the rack of tea for a moment, when a familiar voice called his name.

"Hey, Arthur! Remember me?" Arthur spun on his heel, coming face to face with Alfred. He scowled and hissed lightly.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred stared blankly for a split second before bursting into a fit of laughter. He pointed to the name tag pinned to his apron and smiled.

"I work here." He puffed his chest proudly, "just started last week!" Arthur grimaced and muttered a sarcastic congrats, which Alfred accepted gratefully. Clearly he didn't quite grasp the concept of sarcasm.

"Alfred, this shop has sandwiches, does it not?.." prodded Arthur carefully, not noticing that he had grabbed his stomach while he spoke. Alfred eyed him curiously and nodded slowly. He glanced at the clock above the door and smiled.

"Yeah, it does, but you don't want them! Come on, my shift is about over, let me take you out." Arthur stared stupidly at him. Why was everyone buying him food? He didn't have time to argue; Alfred pulled his apron off quickly and wrapped his arm around Arthur's swiftly, dragging him out the door.

"Hey, idiot! What are you doing?!" he yelled, thrashing in the surprisingly tight grip. Alfred laughed lightly and barreled through the crowd.

"There's this really good restaurant fifteen minutes from here, and you look hungry, so I'm taking you to get some food!" Alfred suddenly veered to the right and pushed Arthur forward. He smiled happily at his car and hopped into the drivers seat. Alfred grinned at Arthur through the window and patted the seat beside him. Arthur groaned and walked to the other side, climbing in hastily. Alfred turned the car on and nearly scared Arthur half to death with the sudden blasting music.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked after he slammed his finger into the stereo's power button. Alfred shrugged and pulled into the street.

"Friends give other friends favors," he said simply. Arthur crossed his arms and scowled.

"We aren't friends."

"Yes we are."

"No, we /aren't/." Alfred suddenly reached over and grabbed Arthur's hand, much to his surprise. Alfred giggled and squeezed tightly, rubbing his thumb along the back of Arthur's hand.

"Yes we are; best buddies!" he said with a childish accent. Alfred paused for a second before adding, "You have soft skin, Artie.." Arthur blushed and turned his head away, pulling back rather weakly. Alfred kept his fingers intertwined with Arthur's still, though.

"My name is Arthur," he snapped, feeling his cheeks heat up. Alfred laughed a soft 'I know' and pulled his hand back, placing it on the steering wheel again. Arthur couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed; he had longed contact for a while now, and that had actually (though he would never admit it) felt good.

"I like you, Arthur," smiled Alfred lightly, "you're funny." Arthur merely grumbled in response. Alfred sighed and parked the car, unbuckling himself quickly. He pointed to the burger joint in front of them and smiled.

"This place is amazing, Iggy. Trust me." He climbed out hurriedly and ran to the door, turning to look at him expectantly. He looked like that one poor kid whose parents never let them go in the candy store, just look through the windows. Arthur sighed and climbed out.

"Iggy?" he whispered under his breath. Arthur decided he hated nicknames. He waltzed to the door and reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged inside and shoved into a seat. Alfred plopped down across from him and beamed excitedly.

"So, listen," he said while he picked up the menu that lay on the table, "I'm having a little party with a couple friends Friday. Do you want to come?" He looked up and his eyes flashed behind glass wickedly, "Oh, and 'no' is not an acceptable answer." Arthur sighed.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he huffed, choosing to look at his own menu instead of Alfred. Alfred scoffed and rubbed his neck gently.

"Great! Where do you live? I'll come pick you up!" Arthur suddenly stopped. He swallowed and casually hid himself behind his menu further. Arthur didn't want Alfred to see where he lived, it would drive him away!

Wait. But Arthur didn't care, right? It's not like he /wanted/ to be friends with Alfred or anything..right?.. Arthur sighed deeply and fidgeted in his seat.

"305 Aldersgate Street. I live in apartment 2D.." he said lowly, his cheeks heating up again. Alfred gave a thumbs up and pulled a pen from his pocket. He scribbled the address on the back of his hand quickly and smiled. Just then, a waitress popped around the corner.

"Hi there! My name is Jenny, can I take your order?"

"Mm, yes," hummed Arthur, "I'll have the fish and chips with tea." Alfred slammed down his menu, his finger firmly pressed into an item on the page.

"And I'll have the burger, extra bacon, and a coke!" Arthur recoiled in disgust. Americans.

#%#%#%

**Yay the USUK is starting! Sorta. I'm going to make them both really awkward, okay? Fair warning. Frustration ahead! "The sexual tension!" Lol what am I doing I don't even know.. I love you guys, you're all so awesome :3**

**Everything is welcome, as it always is! 3**

**Ciao~!**


	4. The Concept of Partying

**Hi guys! Wow, thanks so much for the kind words! They really made my day :D you guys are the best, I luv yew all! ! Alright, let's get this chapter rolling!**

Friday

Arthur scowled deeply at his reflection. He held a shirt in each hand, repeatedly switching them and holding them over his chest. Arthur groaned, throwing them both to the side and glaring at the digital clock in front of him. He had exactly an hour before Alfred said he would come, which normally would be plenty of time, but for some reason, Arthur couldn't stop worrying.

He turned around and picked a rumpled Blur t-shirt off the ground, figuring the party wasn't going to be all that formal anyways. Arthur looked down at his jeans, muttering a curse upon seeing the holes in his knees. He shrugged it off and slipped into his boots, wiggling his toes in comfort. There was a cracking noise and suddenly Arthur could see his toe. He groaned loudly and flopped back on his bed.

"I'm going to look homeless," he pouted. Arthur rolled around a little bit, curling up into a ball. He sighed into his chest and hummed softly, trying to ease his frazzled nerves. After a good few minutes, Arthur grew restless. He glanced to the clock again and frowned.

"Forty-five more minutes.." Arthur sat up and stared at his bathroom door. He scrunched up his face and casually lifted his arm, turning his head slightly. Arthur pulled back immediately, a cool wave of panic rushing over him. He was out of cologne at the moment, and the gym was a ten minute walk. _Maybe if I run?.._

Arthur stood abruptly and bolted out the door. He sprinted down the steps and nearly fell flat on his face twice. Arthur burst through the alley door and ran, his hair brushing annoyingly in his eyes. He swatted at it occasionally, growing increasingly more worried and frustrated.

Finally, he stopped in front of the gym. Arthur panted heavily, pausing only to double over and catch his breath. He pushed his way inside and made a beeline for the showers, ignoring the woman at the front desk who was asking him several questions he didn't care to answer.

Arthur found an open one and stripped his clothes off, flinging them on the bench haphazardly and snatching a towel from the bins. He slithered past a few very buff men and slipped into the stall.

The water felt good on his skin; he almost bargained to stay a few extra minutes just for the sensation. Arthur shook his head roughly and grabbed the soap bar resting on the little stand in the crook of the wall. He rubbed it gently over his skin, enjoying the clean feeling it left behind. It had been a while since his last shower; he was going to suck as much happiness out of this as he could.

Arthur ran his delicate fingers through his hair, letting the water wash over him. He scrubbed his scalp quickly and reached out blindly, grasping the knob and turning off the water. Arthur grabbed the towel he had hung on the hook and rubbed himself down, wrapping it around his waist and stepping out carefully.

He ran back to his clothes and, first making sure nobody was looking, rummaged around a bit in an open locker. He pulled out a nice smelling cologne and deodorant. Arthur didn't even hesitate to put some on. Instantly, he felt clean cut and professional. He slipped his clothes back on and placed the items back in the locker, when a shiny bottle caught his eye. Arthur snatched it up quickly, reading the label and finding it was hair gel. He shrugged and dabbed a little on his finger, running it through his hair neatly. He had little spikes now, and honestly Arthur was feeling pretty cool.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing with my stuff?!" Arthur didn't even bother to turn around. He could tell from the voice that this man was a lot bigger and stronger than him.

"Shit!" Arthur hissed before bolting from the room. He gave a cheeky wave to the lady at the desk before running out the door and halfway down the street. He had about twenty minutes now, so he slowed to a walk. Arthur puffed happily, smelling the clean pine radiating off him nicely. He even got a few flirty giggles from women as he strolled by.

Arthur collapsed in his wheely-chair in a heap. He spun so he could see himself in the mirror, nodding in approval. Arthur was only home for about two minutes when a knock at his door startled him and caused him to fall from his chair painfully. Arthur cursed loudly and crawled across the floor to the door.

"Bloody hell, what the fu-" Arthur opened the door to see Alfred looking down at him with wide, concerned eyes. Alfred bent down quickly and scooped him up, setting him on his feet gently.

"Are you okay, dude?"

"You're early," said Arthur numbly. Alfred's face shifted immediately and nodded, grinning. He slapped Arthur on the back and laughed.

"Didn't want to keep my best bud waiting, now did I?" He smiled warmly and pulled Arthur into a tight bear hug. Arthur groaned, his ribs feeling like they were being crushed. Alfred finally released him and gently pushed past him.

"What are you doing?" asked Arthur, cocking a bushy eyebrow at him. Alfred shrugged and examined the small rooms around him. Arthur suddenly flushed, cursing at himself for not cleaning up a bit.

"So, this is where you live, huh?" Alfred continued to turn, eyes wandering over every object in the apartment. He blushed lightly, accidentally lingering too long on a pair of briefs with the British flag on them. Arthur tugged his sleeve and pulled him out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

"Yes, get over it. Lets go." Arthur fell behind Alfred, pushing him forward and lightly shoving him down the steps. Alfred laughed and reached behind his back, snatching hold of Arthur's hand quickly. He pulled him closer so he was beside him, and he stopped suddenly on the steps and smiled at Arthur.

"Thanks for coming, Iggy. I know we just met and all, but I think you're actually pretty cool- even if you are mean-, so it means a lot!" He grinned so wide that his eyes closed. Arthur was a bit shocked, but he still maintained himself, only grunting in reply.

"Oh," added Alfred quickly, his eyes snapping open and his lips falling downward again, "and, maybe, I could come back over and hang out with you at your place? Not now, of course, but some other time? I think that would be fun!" Alfred smiled again, laughing cheerily and patting Arthur on the back. He turned abruptly and continued walking down the steps.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" shouted the Brit as he proceeded to stumbled down the stairs after this confusingly happy man. He ran his fingers through his hair, collecting himself, and pushed through the door. He was greeted by Alfred leaning against his car, staring up at the building. His gaze was fixed on one window: Arthur's. Alfred's face shifted into a slightly gloomy expression, but he quickly snapped out of it.

"Ah! Ready to have the time of your life?" Arthur took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly, nodding reluctantly. He climbed into the car, followed soon after by Alfred. The car lurched forward and they sped off in the direction of the country.

#%#%#%

**So, this is a shorter chapter because I have this whole elaborate thing I want to do for the party, and it would simply make this too long. Sorry! But don't sweat, next chapter will be fun! at least I hope so :P**

**Comments, questions, concerns, opinions, all that crap is welcome! I love it all!**

**Ciao~!**


	5. Prussian Alcohol Bomb

**This was supposed to be up yesterday, but my friends pulled me away for a surprise sleepover thingy in celebration for coming back home. Yay! So here it is, in all it's confused-thought-train glory..: CHAPTER 5! Enjoy, lovies~**

Alfred pulled the car into the grass, far away from the flashing lights in the distance. Arthur hesitantly climbed out, his head turning slowly to examine the abundance of cars surrounding their own. He squeaked and shut his door timidly. Suddenly, an arm was intertwined with his own, and he was being pulled down the driveway. Arthur kicked madly and protested.

"Wait! I changed my mind! I don't want to; you git, listen, I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Apparently, though, his desperate cries fell on deaf ears because Alfred continued to merrily drag him along the gravel, even going so far as to whistle softly. Arthur huffed and yanked himself free, straightening his clothes in an exasperated frustration.

"Hey, Iggy, I think you should stay with me," mused Alfred lightly, snaking their arms together again. Arthur blushed softly and stumbled a little. He cursed and hurriedly cussed out a 'damn loose rock'. Alfred tugged him gently, stopping halfway down the drive. Arthur blushed deeper, and he was suddenly very grateful that it was so dark out.

"..What do you mean?"

"These people can get a bit crazy," smiled Alfred, "so I just think it would be safer if you stuck around me tonight, okay?" Arthur felt himself deflate slightly. He frowned, not even realizing he had held his breath. He wasn't sure why he was so hopeful, either. Arthur nodded quickly.

"Oh, alright then." They continued walking again. The house was hidden behind a line of trees that enclosed the property, and the driveway was long and twisting. It was very much a secluded home; you wouldn't see it if you happened to drive by it. Arthur briefly wondered why they had parked so far away, but a high voice snapped his thoughts in half.

"Mister America, you're back!" A figure came bursting out of the trees, running wildly towards them. He had a bottle in his hand, and it sloshed everywhere. Alfred laughed and jogged forward a bit.

"Hey, Feli," he smiled, "keep the party in line like I asked?" Feli nodded happily and swung the bottle up to his lips. He broke away a second later and pointed the mouth at Arthur, staggering closer. Arthur snarled and stepped back.

"Who's this?" drawled the tipsy man carefully. Alfred pushed Arthur closer, much to his distaste, and pat his back.

"This is Arthur, my plus one. Remember?" Feli ignored him, using his bottle to snag Arthur's chin and lift it up slowly. His eyes roamed wild for a few seconds, and a grin broke out across his face. Arthur gasped; he hadn't really seen his face before but now he recognized him. Sort of, anyways. Something was off about him.

"Romano?.." he prodded quietly. Feli dropped the bottle, fishing in his back pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. He stuffed it in Arthur's hand and smiled.

"Ah, Roma never tells them he has a brother.." Feli saluted to the both of them and rushed off to the trees again, shouting that they'd better hurry up or they would miss the party. Both Arthur and Alfred stood frozen in confusion. Alfred shook it off quickly and laughed.

"Dude, he's so wasted. I can't believe he can still walk!" Arthur laughed nervously, fingering the paper gently. He stuffed it in his pocket quickly and glanced at Alfred. The taller man smiled down at him and pulled his shirt, gesturing towards the house. Arthur swallowed and laced his fingers with Alfred's without noticing.

"Alfred, how many people are here?" he croaked, rubbing his thumb on the back of Alfred's hand lightly. Alfred looked down at their fingers, surprised, and then to the skinny mans face. He saw how much Arthur was working himself up and laughed. Alfred pulled him into a quick hug, slapping his back.

"Only about A hundred. Don't worry, you'll do fine!" And with that, Arthur was being dragged through the tree line. Sudden bursts of light hit his eyes, and music drowned out every noise. People were everywhere; hanging from the trees, milling on the grass, spilling out the front door, popping their heads out windows, leaning over the wrap around balcony..everywhere. Alfred guided him inside, past several clumps of two joined together at the lips, and into the kitchen. Alfred waved at the three people already in the room.

"Hey, Gilbert, do me a favor and mix Arthur here a drink, yeah?" he said loudly to a tall albino man standing behind the bar. He smirked and turned, grabbing several tall bottles. Alfred pointed to Arthur, pulling him closer by the waist.

"This is Arthur," he declared almost proudly. Arthur scowled and gave a halfhearted nod to the other two men. One seemed to be Japanese, and the other looked a lot like Alfred. Maybe they were brothers?

A drink was shoved in front of him. Arthur gripped the glass nervously, glancing at the man Alfred had called Gilbert. He chuckled and pointed a slim finger at the tall drink.

"Arthur, if you can drink that and still be standing half an hour later, I'll give you a hundred bucks." Arthur perked instantly. He shifted his gaze from the liquid and the man quickly, then smiled.

"Deal!" Arthur tipped back the glass and quickly chugged it down. He frowned as the taste hit his tongue, but he kept drinking. Almost immediately, Arthur felt his head get lighter and his vision blur. He slammed the glass down on the counter and smiled broadly. Behind him, Alfred let out a loud sigh. He felt an arm wrap around him and melted into it. His skin tingled pleasantly and his brain buzzed.

"I asked you to make him a drink, not a trip to the hospital!" Gilbert laughed, rather strangely at that, and swiped the glass. The other two remained quiet, talking to each other softly. It was a wonder they could even hear the other through the music. Alfred pulled Arthur out the room, slithering in between people, and stepped into the living room.

"What was in that?" shouted Arthur. Alfred shrugged and grabbed his hands, guiding him into a silly little dance around the room. It was a tad hard with all the other people in the room.

"Um, vodka, tequila, rum, I think a third of a jar of moonshine, and his homemade beer. He and his brother are the only ones who can drink them without passing out apparently." Arthur paled. There goes his hopes of money.

They continued to dance for several more songs. Alfred continuously downed shots of something that were passed to him, and after a while he started to giggle and pull Arthur closer. Arthur himself could hardly hold himself up. He slurred heavily and constantly bumped into people. Alfred gripped him tighter in his arms and lowered his head, resting his chin on Arthur's shoulder. His breath was warm and smelled sweetly of alcohol. Alfred breathed a string of words into his ear.

"You look wasted, Iggy..and you only had one drink!" He paused and turned his head, nuzzling his cheek against Arthur's lightly. He pressed closer and talked slowly. "Do you want to go upstairs?.."

"A-Alfred, ya' git, 'm perfe'tly fine!" he slurred. Alfred smirked and twisted him around in a twirl. Arthur stumbled and came crashing back into his chest. He gripped the fabric of his shirt in his slim fingers and swallowed hard. " 'm fine.." he repeated. Alfred nodded, laughing a soft 'right, of course'. He pulled himself away and scooped Arthur up without warning. Arthur didn't protest much, though. His head lolled lazily and all he could muster was a moan.

Alfred trotted upstairs, gripping onto the banister as best he could to steady himself. He walked all the way down the hall to a door with a sign posted on the door, declaring if anyone fucked in his room, they would be missing vital organs the next morning. Alfred pushed his way inside and laid Arthur down on the bed gently. He steadied himself on the nightstand and bent, picking up the covers from the ground and draping them over Arthur casually. He smiled softly and climbed on next to him, bringing his knees up and hugging them. Arthur looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're a good dancer, Iggy."

"Thanks..'This your room?"

"Yeah. You can sleep here tonight. I'll kick Kiku off the couch." There was a long pause. Alfred shuffled down so he was laying next to Arthur. The Brit scooted closer, pulling his arm from under the covers and reaching up carefully. He plucked the glasses off the American's face and folded them quickly, placing them on the nightstand.

"Alfred?"

"Hm?.."

"Why did you invite me here?"

"You look so lonely..like you need a friend. I figured you be happier if you had someone to talk to."

"I am happy, you wanker." Alfred rolled on his side and stared at Arthur hard.

"You know, I hate being lied to." Music from downstairs filled the room as their voices cut off. Arthur squirmed uncomfortably, but he didn't break their gaze. Alfred looked so sad, but not for himself. For some reason, maybe the alcohol, Arthur slid closer and pushed himself against the bend of Alfred's body. He felt so warm and fuzzy, and he wasn't sure what he was doing, but it felt like the right thing to do. Arthur gingerly wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso and breathed softly into his chest.

Alfred was shocked for a moment, but he smiled softly and rest his hands on Arthur's back. Under his fingers, he felt Arthur tremble. Alfred shushed him quietly and ran his fingers up and down his spine gently.

"I don't even know you!" he cried, "Why do you care so much?!"

"Everybody needs a friend, Artie.." Arthur gasped, trying hard not to cry. He hadn't been hugged or touched so much since the fire, and it was ripping a hole in his heart. He was so confused as to why a person like Alfred would want to be his friend. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and continued to gasp softly. Slowly, he felt his body relax and a feeling of drowsiness wash over him. He looked up to see Alfred resting his head against the wall, still stroking his back gently. He hummed to himself smiled dreamily to the ceiling.

"I don't get you, Alfred.."

"I don't get you either."

#%#%#%

**So, basically, Arthur got drunk off his ass from Gilly's drink, danced a little with Alfie, and then broke down in his bed. Wat. I don't know what happened with this chapter, but *shrug* I'm going with it.**

**I'll except requests if you've got 'em :)**

**Ciao~!**


	6. Rude Awakenings

**Hallo. Was ist los? Ich nehme Deutsch wieder. *smiley face* alright. Yes, Prussia's drink is indeed very dangerous! I wanted a combination that made only the German brothers being able to drink it plausible. If that makes sense.**

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

Arthur awoke in a warm ball of comfort interrupted by a splitting headache. He sighed and blinked away the sleep. A small moan surprised him, causing him to jump and quickly look over his shoulder.

Beside him, Alfred lay curled loosesly around Arthur's pillow. He twitched every few seconds, and continued to make soft mewling noises. Arthur blushed; he wondered what he was dreaming about.

"Nnn, Arthur...Shh, 'm 'ere.." Alfred brought his head down to the pillow and mumbled into it, his fingers lazily stroking the seam of the pillowcase. Arthur blushed even darker. Alfred was dreaming about him?

It was about then that Arthur did something he would most definitely never admit. He scooted closer and gently pried the pillow from the American's grasp, carefully setting it aside. Alfred gasped and flexed his fingers, groping the air. Arthur hushed him and slid a little closer, fitting himself into the crook of Alfred's body like the night before. Arms were quickly clasped around him, resuming their soothing task of rubbing Arthur's spine. Arthur trembled at the feeling. It was actually really wonderful to be this close to someone, even if that someone was an annoying American he hardly knew.

"Alfred, you care too much," he whispered into the man's shirt. He wrapped his fingers into the soft material and pushed his face against Alfred's chest. He smelled so clean, like apples. Arthur liked apples. Arthur pushed against him more and nuzzled his chin in the crook of Alfred's neck. He breathed softly on his skin and watched his face shift from comforting to..something else.

"A-Ah, Arthur.." Alfred halfway moaned. Arthur's breath hitched for a second, and he merely stared up at the man in confusion. He had just made him moan! Arthur grinned slyly and brought his hands up, wrapping them around Alfred tightly. He hissed at the window quickly, cursing the light. He could have a lot more fun with this if he wasn't about die from his brain exploding.

Arthur rubbed his nose up Alfred's neck, leaving an invisible trail of hot breath. Alfred bucked his chin and gripped Arthur tighter. He smiled and slid his tongue across Alfred's smooth skin, slowly sinking down to his collar. He pushed past Alfred's shirt, opting to unbutton it all the way. He sucked lightly on Alfred's sweet skin, biting down occassionally. All the while Alfred continued to mewl softly.

"I-Iggy!.." he gasped. Arthur scowled at the name, but continued, bringing his hands down across his chest. He ran his fingertips over Alfred's nipples lightly, rubbing them between his fingers. Alfred gasped and bucked his hips into Arthur. He pulled his hands up to Arthur's head and wound his fingers into his hair, tugging against the smaller man. Arthur smirked lightly. He pulled away from Alfred's chest, going back to hugging him. He looked up at Alfred innocently and tapped the man's shoulder.

"Alfred, you idiot, wake up!" Alfred jumped awake, a pleasant blush smeared across his face. Arthur wasn't quite sure why he had done what he did, but it sure as hell was worth seeing the embarrassed look as Alfred scrambled to button his shirt. Alfred pushed himself up and quickly combed through his hair with his fingers.

"A-Arthur! Um, w-what happened?.." His voice trailed off quietly.

"You were really hot, so I unbuttoned your shirt," shrugged Arthur. Oh, this was definitely worth it. Alfred pushed himself higher up and folded his arms, looking away sharply. He snatched his glasses and placed them clumsily on his nose. Arthur frowned and rolled over, a strange feeling in his gut.

The room fell silent as the two wallowed in awkwardness. Arthur had a strong guilt and hate burning in his throat and it was starting to bother him. He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing on shaky legs. He smoothed out his wrinkled shirt and kept his back facing Alfred. Meanwhile, Alfred wrung his hands in confusion and worry.

"Alfred."

"Uh..yeah?"

"Take me home," the Brit said quietly. Alfred swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Okay.. I'm sorry." He wasn't quite sure why he felt that he needed to apologize, but he could see Arthur's shoulders relax a bit, and he gave a quick jerk of his head to show he had heard him. Alfred rolled over and off the edge after Arthur.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, touching the Englishman's shoulder lightly. Arthur flinched away, his hand shooting out and gripping the door knob. He scowled and gave Alfred a scornful glare.

"Just take me home, git!"

"Damnit, Arthur, relax! What are you so wound up about?!" Arthur felt like hitting something. _everything! I'm about to lose my shit apartment, I haven't had an actual job in years, I won't ever get unemployment money because the government thinks I'm FUCKING DEAD! My life couldn't get any worse, and then that stupid Romano shows up with his damn goons! I know he said he could help me, but I feel like what I have to do in return isn't going to be easy.. Or legal, by their looks. And why the fuck haven't they told me what I have to do yet?!_ Arthur fumed where he stood, grinding his teeth in irritation. He stormed out the door and down the hall.

"Just hurry up; I have things to do!" he shouted from the stairs. Alfred stood in the door, his mouth hanging open slightly. He pressed his fingers to his temple, hissing softly. All this confusing yelling was giving him a headache. He ran after Arthur hurriedly.

The house was a mess, making it hard to do a dramatic exit. Trash and people were strewn about all over the place. On the couch was a tan man with a Greek flag shirt, and laying on his chest was a tall man with a strange white mask. Both of them snored loudly. Sitting halfway propped up against the window seat were the albino man and the one who looked like Alfred. In the hall that lead to the dining room, a man with choppy hair and a girl with the same haircut -but with a cute green bow- lay on the floor. The girl clung to him sweetly, her fingers wound with his and her face nuzzled on his chest. The poor man looked like even his sleep he was about to die of embarrassment. And, somehow, balanced perfectly on the medium sized chandelier in the living room (shaped like a wagon wheel with electric candles posted precisely around it) was a near naked man with shoulder blonde hair and a rose held loosely between his teeth. Alfred huffed; this was going to be a pain to clean up later.

Arthur had already burst out the front doors and was about to the tree line that seperated the house from the driveway, when Alfred came tumbling out after him. He sprinted, arm outstretched, and called Arthur's name.

"Wait, dude! Seriously, did I do something wrong?" Arthur stomped his foot childishly and turned. He blushed and bent his head, shaking it slowly. His bangs fell in his eyes and he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. Thank you for all that you've done and stuff, but.. I'm just going through a bit of a rough patch right now," _You mean for the last ten years?_ "I'm a little on edge." Alfred nodded in understanding. He blew a sigh of relief and smiled. Arthur really was hard to read; he wasn't sure what he was getting himself into when he decided to befriend this angry little ball of hate. He didn't know anything about him except that he was fairly poor. Also, he seemed to hold so much in that when he finally let some of it out, his words came out confusing and angry. But, still, Alfred was never one to give up.

"Okay. Come on, I'll take you home now."

#%#%#%

**In case you were wondering, the couples passed out in the house are:**

**GeecexTurkey, PrussiaxCanada, SwitzerlandxLietchenstein, and lonely ol' France :)**

**If you have any questions or anything, feel free to ask because I will answer them! Also request, I'll accept requests :)**

**Have a nice day, guys!**

**Ciao~!**


	7. First Sight Feeling

**[IMPORTANT QUESTION ON BOTTOM A/N! PLEASE READ]**

**Alright. Lets get some things straight. I am a little busy right now, so updates might slow down a bit. I have school, a job and volleyball after school. There isn't a lot of time to write but I'm sure ill manage! All I ask is that you guys are patient with me :)**

**With that being said, thank you for the support, lovies! Enjoy this piece of shit I made for you all!**

Arthur stepped out of the car hurriedly, ignoring the fact that Alfred did the same. He briskly walked away from the car and up the creaking steps. Alfred ran after him, catching his shoulder and stopping him harshly.

"Iggy, wait!"

"My name is Arthur, git!" shouted the Brit, slapping the American's hand away harshly. Alfred winced and rubbed his hand, a sad frown forming on his face. "Just leave!" continued Arthur. That seemed to strike the taller man hard, for he visibly jerked in shock.

"But.. I just want to know if you're alright.." Arthur sniffed and turned up his nose. He spun on his heel, a rather hard and impressive feat to accomplish on a broken step, and continued to stomp up to his apartment. Alfred groaned and pressed after him.

"Why do you care?" sneered Arthur to his door. Alfred swallowed and was silent for a few seconds. He shifted his weight and sighed lightly.

"I don't really know.." He pouted and pulled the fuming man into a hug, dipping his hands lowly and pressing their bodies together. Arthur stiffened at the sudden contact. "But, please, talk to me?" Arthur freed himself and shoved open his door. He paused briefly before gently gripping Alfred's hand and tugging him inside.

"..I'm afraid. I'm very afraid, and I don't know what to do," he said weakly. It came out as a soft, squeaky bout of words. Alfred immediately pulled him down beside him on the bed and gathered him in a tight hug. Arthur was starting to question Alfred's touchy tendencies.

"What are you afraid of?"

"That's nothing for you to know. Now, would you kindly get the hell out of my home?" Arthur blushed in anger and a confusing hurt. He forcefully shoved Alfred against the wall, earning a pained grunt from the latter.

"A-Arthur, dude, I'm just trying to help!" Arthur stood and shoved Alfred again, weakly pushing against his shoulders. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes.

"I don't want it, you idiot! Can't you see that?!" Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and slumped slightly, his hands still pushing lightly. He shook out of pain for his past, the horror of his future, and most of all a deep, blackened pity for his life as a whole.

Alfred stood motionless, taking it all in. He watched as Arthur's face shifted through many feelings, and tears began streaming down his face. Alfred frowned; he had just met this man and he had already seen him more broken and sobbing than anyone he had ever seen. Of course, Alfred wasn't much to get close to people in the beginning, anyways. Too much of a risk at getting hurt.

He sighed and reached forward, knocking aside the crying man's arms and gripping his shoulders gently. He didn't know what to do, for he didn't know what was wrong. Arthur slouched in his grip, hanging his head and sniffling softly. Alfred struggled with himself for a few seconds before he did something he never thought he ever would.

Alfred slowly pulled one hand up to Arthur's chin, tilting it up so he looked Alfred in the eye. Arthur gave a weak protest, feebly reaching his free arm up to cup Alfred's face and halfway push him off. Alfred ignored him and bent, quietly pressing their lips together. At first, Arthur gasped in shock. But as Alfred's mouth worked gently against his, a soft moan unwillingly left his lips. Alfred pulled away slowly, his hand still wrapped affectionately against Arthur's face. He bit his lip and looked away.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Arthur?" he asked smally. Arthur backed up and pulled at his clothes. He shook his head and randomly skirted his eyes around the room.

"No. No, I don't.." Alfred shook a little, and he nodded quickly. He stepped towards the door and got his body halfway out before he spoke to the hall.

"I'm coming by tomorrow with food to see if you're okay." Before Arthur could respond, he was gone. Arthur heard the broken door being slammed and slowly creaking back open. He even heard Alfred's car start up, but it was about a minute before he heard it drive off. Arthur sniffed and danced his fingers across his lips, thinking. He groaned and flopped on his bed.

A crinkling noise from his pocket caught his attention. He awkwardly fished in his back pocket and pulled free a folded slip of paper. Arthur paled and gripped it tighter. He stared at it intensely, wondering and fearing. Slowly, he peeled up the corner, pulling it from its folded state. Written in neat black lettering across the middle were three shrill words.

"_See you soon._"

#%#%#%

**Short, I know. That's a little lame, seeing how I've sorta had days to work on it but, but y'all will just have to deal with it, eh? I will update as soon as I can.**

**[IMPORTANT]**

**For the next chapter or possibly the one after that, what do you want Romano to make Arthur do?**

**1) prove loyalty by murder/injury of innocent of your choice**

**2) do his dirty work (insert your idea of dirty work here)**

**3) travel to (location) to get his drugs**

**4) your own idea!**

**Please guys. Help me out here.**

**Ciao~!**


	8. Wandering Thoughts

**Israelle: D: YOU MEAN MY PRECIOUS LITTLE CANADA?! *sobs* it's so evil it just might work!**

**Damn, guys, you're all twisted.. I like it ;D I got like one request for each so i had to do a double coin toss thingy. And the result is...**

**Option 3! Gonna travel and gets some motherfiretrucking drugs! (Drugs are bad, m-kay?)**

**Mayim: I like the last idea you had, do you mind if I use it later on?**

**ONWARD!**

Alfred drove slowly in the pelting rain, his mind crowded with loud thoughts that pushed against his brain and screamed at him in confusing volumes. He squinted and tried to focus on the road ahead of him.

If Arthur had rejected him, then why was he still buzzing around in his mind? Why was he prodding at his feelings even when he wasn't there? And most importantly, why had Alfred kissed him in the first place?

It couldn't be actual affection towards the grumpy man, could it? Alfred was determined to become friends with him, but could he have just ruined it with a gesture he didn't even fully understand? At this point, Alfred began to panic.

What if Arthur hated him? What if he would never let him in his house again, or even talk to him? What if, what if!

Alfred was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the light change red, and he didn't notice the truck that swerved in front of him.

The only thing he noticed was a blinding pain, then blackness.

,-'-,-'-,

Arthur curled up on his bed, wrapped in his one blanket. He stared at the row of windows in front of him and began to fret. Could they see him? We're they watching? When exactly was 'soon'?

He moaned loudly and rolled on his chest. He freed his arms and pushed himself upright with a grunt. Arthur heaved his body over the edge and fell to the floor. He trembled slightly as he crawled to the kitchen.

Arthur dug behind the mini fridge and pulled free several planks of wood. He forced himself to his feet, dragging them across the room slowly and biting his nails on his free hand. Arthur placed the planks in front of the windows, placing them precariously so that the little bit of light that came through them on such a suddenly rainy day was cut off.

The room was plunged into darkness, and Arthur finally felt safe. He stepped back, wringing his hands and wiping sweat from his brow. Now Romano couldn't watch him. Arthur lit a small candle and fell back on his bed, resuming his curled position. And then Alfred leaked into his thoughts.

_He kissed me..and I kissed him back. He smelled so good, and he tasted sweet! But- why? He can't possibly like me! Maybe he was still hungover and wasn't thinking straight?_ A sad feeling settled in Arthur's gut, but he couldn't place what it was. _Yes, that must be it. He doesn't like you. He probably has some pretty girlfriend back in America._Still, Arthur began to mope. His face pulled into a deep scowl and he hummed angrily. A soft feeling of almost longing pulled at his fingertips and his toes. He shook it off hastily and reached in the corner instead, pulling out a portable TV.

"Maybe some news will ease me up a bit," he said lightly as he switched it on. Immediately, Arthur's heart hit his stomach. On the screen, in big bold letters, was:

"**Car Accident in Downtown London**". A helicopter flew above the crash, filming the scene as a reporter talked. A truck lay on its side, and beneath it was a crushed car that looked horribly familiar.

Arthur scooted forward, reaching his hands out to grasp the tiny screen. His lip wobbled slightly, and he had to bite it to keep from moaning. Firemen pulled out a body from the condensed vehicle, and Arthur contemplated looking away. The reporter and her cameraman came closer, zooming in on the body they were heaving into the ambulance.

"Police have confirmed the man to be Alfred F. Jones. He will be brought to-" Arthur turned off the TV and wiped his eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks relentlessly. He sniffled pitifully and buried himself under his pillow, pulling the blanket over his head and sobbing into the corner.

"Alfred..why.." he whispered as he slowly fell asleep.

That night, Arthur dreamed of blood, metal and Alfred.

,-'-,-'-,

Arthur was on his way to the hospital, his slow pace radiating how terrified he was. He bit his lip and shoved his hands in his pockets roughly. Arthur turned down the street and stopped abruptly. He stared at the looming building in front of him and nearly turned back around. But, still, he forced his feet to carry him forward and through the large revolving doors.

"Hello! Can I help you, sir?" Arthur glanced around nervously and nodded quickly.

"U-Uh, yes please. I'm looking for Alfred? Jones?.." He pushed his hands down further and cleared his throat, shifting his weight uncomfortably. The lady at the front desk sucked in her breath and tried to smile.

"Oh, are you family?.." Arthur didn't answer. "Right, room 312." Arthur nodded gratefully and sped off towards the third floor. He scanned the plaques beside each door, steadily growing closer to his destination. Twice he got turned around. Hospitals could be so tricky sometimes. After five minutes of looking and awkwardly convincing three doctors that he wasn't supposed to be in rehab right now (Arthur decided he should update his wardrobe soon), he finally found Alfred's room.

Arthur raised a shaky hand and pushed the door open. He stepped in cautiously and drew in a thick breath, stumbling back into the door again. On the sterile bed, laying in a heap of wires and tubes, was a bandaged body with a blanket coming up to his chest.

Alfred's arms, or what you could see under the casts, were soaked red through the gauze, and so was his chest. His blanket had started to stain, as well. Arthur darted forward, gripping the rails tightly in his hands. He sunk into the chair beside him slowly, eyes never breaking from the crumpled man before him. For about twenty minutes, Arthur just stared. He didn't even notice when he started crying.

"Idiot," he choked out miserably, "what the hell were you thinking? Didn't you see that truck? What happened?.. It tipped right on top of you, didn't it.." Arthur reached out again and gently wrapped his fingers with Alfred's. He rubbed his thumb along his skin gingerly and sighed.

The room filled with a pregnant silence, broken only by the steady beat of machines. Arthur blinked slowly, his fingers caught in a continuing motion of brushing lightly over the broken man's pearly flesh. He looked to the door and listened to the nurses and doctors scurry around. Above the door, a little clock ticked away.

"You should have stayed. I shouldn't have pushed you away. It's all my fault, Alfred; I'm sorry.." Arthur dropped his hand and backed up, rising from his seat. He kept his head low and let his bangs fall in his eyes as he stood frozen to the spot. He looked at Alfred one last time before something in him broke, and he began to heave. Loud gasps broke from his lips, and he doubled over from the force.

"A-Answer me, git! I-I'm here, t-talking to you! Why do-don't you answer me?!" he screamed, clutching his stomach and scattering tears across the thin blanket as he rapidly shook his head. "ALFRED! !" Arthur heaved for two more seconds before sense struck his numb brain, and he bolted from the room.

He ran as fast as he could, tearing past people and rushing down the stairs. Arthur didn't stop till he got to the bottom floor. He shoved past people and forced his way out the front door, stepping outside hurriedly.

It was there, on the first hospital step, that Arthur fell to his knees and moaned to the sky.

*mini time skip*

The seventh step still smelled, and he avoided it as always. The staircase creaked beneath him, and he ignored it as always. His door knob stuck a little, and he paid it no mind like always. But the one thing that really destroyed Arthur's day was the Italian man perched on his bed.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting for you," hissed Romano delicately. He pushed himself up and stepped into the light that leaked from the hallway. "Now, pay attention, Arthur. I have a job for you."

#%#%#%

**BOOM. One order of what-the-fuck-was-that-doodle-did-you-really-just- do-that ready to go! Basically Alfred accidentally ran a red light. A large truck skidded to avoid him, but ended up tipping because the roads were wet. It fell on his car and crushed him. Obviously Alfred is still alive :) that's good, right?**

**Someone suggested that I kill Alfred (later on, of course), but I couldn't bring myself to do that. So.. I did this instead. Sorry I'm too lazy to look up your name. Feel free to cuss me out if you wish!**

**If you want me to do anything special with Alfred, just let me know! BUT I'M NOT FUCKING KILLING HIM SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO SAY THAT**

**Ciao~!**


	9. Breaking Glass

**Hmm, I don't know if i have enough time to post this.. Blah, rush rush rush!**

**Enjoy guys! *can't remember if there was anything I was supposed to say***

"We'll start you out with something easy. Here," Romano snagged Arthur's hand suddenly and slipped another damn piece of paper in his hand. He curled Arthur's fingers around it and smiled, though it seemed like that was an action he hadn't quite mastered. "This is the address. Antonio will pick you up tomorrow at four. Be ready; I don't like to wait."

"Four? You mean in the daylight?" Arthur wasn't sure why that was so absurd, be he felt like it wasn't exactly the right time to go do whatever they were supposed to.

"I'm not an idiot, Arthur. Four in the morning." He started to brush past him, but stopped and reached his arm around, hooking Arthur around his waist and pushing something sharp into his side. "You'd better not die, bastard.." he hissed.

,-'-,-'-,

Arthur was pushed awake by firm hands snaked around his neck. He gasped and quickly kicked whoever was holding him, only succeeding in gaining a low chuckle from the man. They loosened their grip and hauled him upright, patting his back. The room was still plunged in darkness, but Arthur didn't need light to know who it was. He groaned and tightened his grip on a small bag wrapped securely around his wrist.

"Hola, amigo! Are you ready for our little adventure?" whispered the Spaniard excitedly. Arthur kicked his legs over the side of the bed and fished for his shoes.

"Antonio? What exactly is wrong with you?" he sighed as he struggled into his boots. Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly and stood, steadying himself on the giddy man beside him. Antonio poked his cheek and squished them between his fingers.

"Haha, watch me fall from grace, Arthur!" laughed Antonio. Arthur hadn't the slightest idea as to what the hell he was talking about, but overall, he opted to ignore him. It was too early to decipher the Spanish man's sentences. He dug in his back pocket and pulled out the piece of paper.

"Romano gave me this.. What are we doing, exactly?" Arthur stared at the paper as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He could faintly make out the swooshing letters, but it was still hard to tell what they said.

"That," Antonio started, roughly grabbing hold of Arthur and hoisting him over his shoulder (much to the Brit's distaste), "is for me to know, and you to find out!" Toni kicked the door open and swiftly trotted down the steps, hushing the angry man slung over his shoulder with a large hand. He didn't set him down again till they were outside and ten feet away from the building.

"Well you could at least tell me why the hell you did that!" hissed Arthur hastily. Antonio pouted and clutched his heart. It actually reminded Arthur of that dramatic Frenchman he had seen a few times at Alfred's party. Wasn't he the one on the chandelier?..

"Lovi hasn't let me hug him in _ages_!" he cried softly, because it was, after all, four in the morning. Antonio swung his hand up to his forehead and grinned sadly. "Aw, Lovi is so adorable when he's angry.." And with that, he started walking down the street to the parking garage.

Arthur chased after him, adjusting the annoying little bag that kept slipping off his shoulder. "Lovi?" he inquired slowly. There were too many names for him to remember; it was confusing! Antonio held his finger up to his lip and shushed him, smiling gently.

"Lovi is Roma's real name! He doesn't tell anyone because he thinks its embarrassing, but I think it's so cute~!" cooed the Spaniard. Arthur was beginning to wonder if he really was in the presence of a madman. "Lovino Vargas, mi dulce de tomate!" he sang lightly (AN: my Spanish is rough, sorry if it's wrong). Arthur shook his head and walked into the garage behind the dancing man.

"Where are you parked?" Arthur glanced at the cars around him, waiting for Toni to stop in front of one. Instead, he shrugged and pointed at a decent sized pickup truck.

"Here?" Antonio quickly reached up and yanked something from the low rafters. He positioned himself beside the main window and quickly struck the corner. Because glass car windows don't shatter but simply break in a sheet, it sort of peeled from the corner down to the middle. Antonio pulled the rest of it off and threw it to the side with a proud smile.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Arthur all but screeched. Toni just beamed and shrugged again.

"Hah, wow, that's never worked before! Come, we have to go now!" Before the Brit could fully cuss up a storm, he was being lifted once again, though this time it was through a window. He was dropped on the seat gently and told to hot wire the car.

"You do know how, don't you, Artie?" came the quiet afterthought from Antonio. He peeked his head over the hood at Arthur splayed out on the seat and grinned stupidly. Arthur sighed and slid onto the floorboard.

"Yes.." he answered, albeit rather softly, even for their regular hushed volumes. He heard Toni gasp excitedly and clap his hands. Arthur sighed and set to work, stripping the wires between his teeth. He lightly touched the brown wire with the red until the car hummed to life, emitting a satisfying pur from the engine. Arthur dropped the wires and smiled proudly. It had been a while since he last had to do that..

Suddenly, the door beside his head swung open and Antonio grabbed his head, ruffling his hair affectionately. Arthur spat and shook him off, clambering up into the seat and sitting down huffily. Toni giggled and climbed in next to him. He pulled put and quickly drove out the garage. It wasn't till ten minutes later that it finally hit Arthur.

"Antonio, did we just..steal someone's car?.."

"It's a bit too early for you, isn't it?" was all he got for a reply. Arthur swallowed and turned towards the side window. He shivered and rubbed his arms. It was strange having the wind constantly blowing on him.

"Hey?" he called softly. Bright eyes flicked towards him, crinkling when a flashing smile broke out behind red lips.

"Si?"

"Why me? What does Romano see in me?" Antonio pondered over the question for a while, scratching his chin and sighing. He licked his lips and rolled his wrist lightly, trying to put his thoughts in words.

"Lovi is really good at seeing the possibilities in people. He thinks that everyone has something that they could do for him- some more than others. I guess, in a way, that's true. I'm not sure exactly what he wants with you but-" Antonio suddenly snapped his jaw shut and resumed his thinking hunch over the wheel. He flexed his fingers as he tried to word things properly without confusing Arthur too much.

"But?"

"I don't know. You just interested him for whatever reason. Ber and I had to research you for a week -which was actually kind of hard- before we actually met you!" He cleared his throat awkwardly, and then his face fell into an eerie seriousness. "Anyways, Arthur, do what Roma says. Don't question him or his reasons. He is a good person to have on your side, and a death wish if he's against you."

Arthur swallowed hard and nodded. Hearing such logical speech from the Spaniard was scaring him a little; he didn't know he was sane enough to actually make sense. He decided then that he wouldn't underestimate Antonio, instead deciding that his happiness was simply a facade meant to confuse people or something along those lines.

Arthur was silent for a good half hour before something else struck him. "How long are we going to be gone? I sort of have something important that I need to do.."

"Whatever it is can wait. We shouldn't be gone for more than two days, amigo, don't worry!" he sang happily. In front of the car, seeping across the asphalt, was the tip of the blistering sun. Arthur nodded and shifted again so he sat on his side, bringing his legs up beside him on the bench seat.

"Just hold on, Alfred," he whispered to himself, "I'll be back soon.."

#%#%#%

**Pardon any all mistakes! I have a party to go to in like..15 minutes? And I still have to get dressed and stuff.. Anyways, I didn't really have time to go over it fifty gazillion times like I usually do! (guys seriously I'm sitting here in boxers and a tank top I still have to take a shower AHH she's gonna be so mad at me look at the shit I go through for you guys)**

**So yeah everything that has been welcome before is still welcome and all that good stuff. Here, take some cookies or whatever the firetruck you want to show my appreciation for all the support and ICH LIEBE DICH MOI BABIES~**

**Ciao~!**


	10. Out with a Bang

**mayim: Mm, yep, High School is quite the bitch. Thank you! I will get to it soon!**

**Hm, blah blah blah what to say.. This happens every time! I have something I want to say, but when I finally get to adding the AN, I forget! ERGHBLERGLE WHATEVER.**

**ENJOY, MOTERFIRETRUCKERS. *boop***

Alfred awoke in a heavy pain. He flinched, but that only resulted in a shooting pain from his nose to his brain. He cracked his eyes open slowly and blinked in surprise, examining the sterile surrounding walls. Alfred hissed in agony as he craned his neck, looking around for any sign of people. Outside, nurses flitted by, but he couldn't figure out how to get to them seeing as his voice wasn't really working.

"Hnn.." he croaked softly, reaching his arm out carefully and wiggling his fingers. He noticed that his other arm was in a cast, along with both his legs and what felt like his pelvis. _What happened?.._

Alfred remembered a truck, and glass shattering, but then his memory dissolved into darkness. Had he wrecked? Alfred wiggled his fingers faster as a rather large nurse passed by his window, but he failed to catch her attention. He sighed and returned his arm to his side gently. Then something else struck him.

Soft, hurt sniffling by his ear. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear clearly. The sniffles slowly evolved into loud choking sobs, and he recognized Arthur's voice shout something. There was a firm grip on his hand, and it grew tighter as the Brit's words grew louder. Then his hand was dropped, and all Alfred heard was a chair being pushed back and feet slapping against the floor as he ran away.

"Shh..Ar..thur.." he whispered, his eyes slowly fluttering shut again. Then the pain closed around him again, forcing a sigh out of him before he slipped into unconsciousness.

,-'-,-'-,

Arthur sighed impatiently and tapped his finger of the dashboard. He glanced at Antonio for the hundredth time that minute, earning a soft chortle from the Spaniard.

"Relax," he hummed gently. Arthur only groaned in reply. They had been sitting in an empty parking lot for half the day it seemed, and Arthur was irritable. He hadn't eaten, he was terribly tired, and he still had no idea what he was doing.

Antonio's phone buzzed, and he instantly shot his arm out and snatched the device up. Antonio pressed it to his ear and a concerned frown set into his features. On the other end, Arthur could hear an angry voice shouting something.

"What? But, Roma, we don't have enough-" Antonio snapped his jaw shut again. He looked like he was trying to suppress a grin, which he did, but his eyes still glinted manically as Roma snapped something to him. Toni turned slightly to Arthur and pointed to the glove box. Arthur swallowed; no, he was _not_ opening that.

"I know, I'll teach him. They won't be here for another twenty minutes, calm down, Lovi.." This time, you could clearly hear the response.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, IDIOTA! A-AND MY NAME IS ROMANO, BASTARD!" Antonio held back a sharp laugh, instead letting out a low hiss of air as the corners of his lips twitched upwards. He nodded and pulled the phone away just a little.

"Bye, Lovi~," he sang into the phone before quickly ending the call. There was a few seconds where the car was silent, but it was shattered by a barking laugh.

"Lovi is so cute when he's mad!" said Antonio, in hysterics. He held his stomach and tried to calm himself down, at the same time waving his hand at the still unopened glove box. Arthur shakily reached out and touched the latch, but he couldn't get his fingers to pull. He didn't trust what was inside there.

"What is he mad about?.." Arthur glided his tongue across his lips nervously, slowly sinking deep into his seat. Toni regained himself and huffed.

"It's a little complicated, but.. Hmm.." he scratched his chin favorably before he continued, "the people we have to meet made Lovi mad, so Lovi wants us to take everything they've got. But, we don't have enough money."

"So, how are we going to get whatever they have if we can't afford it?" Antonio smiled and shooed Arthur hand away from the latch. He opened it quickly and pulled out a shiny object, shoving it into Arthur's hands. He gasped, nearly dropping the metal object.

In his hands was a slim pistol with a silencer on the end of the barrel. He turned it over in his fingers, a sickly wicked feeling rising in his gut. He grinned despite himself and rubbed the trigger gently with his forefinger. Antonio smiled quickly before his head snapped up, and his eyes locked onto a car pulling up.

"Arthur, listen to me. Don't say a word. Don't show your gun. Let me do everything, and only shoot when I do. Understand?" Arthur made note of how Antonio seemed to be struggling with himself. His pupils kept dilating and contracting, and he twitched slightly as he talked. Arthur nodded and gripped his gun tighter.

Toni made a move to climb out the door before he whispered 'and stay behind me'. Arthur crawled out slowly, waiting for Antonio to strut in front of the car before falling in step behind him. Antonio cackled gleefully and clapped his hands together. From the opposite car, two burly men stepped out, their faces stiff and hard as rocks.

"Romano sent you? Is this a joke?" said the fatter of the two, pointing an accusing finger towards Arthur. Instantly, he perked up and growled. He was just about to let his spiteful tongue whip the large man, but was cut short by a quick glare from his Spanish companion.

"He isn't why we are here, Sunshine!" cooed Antonio, raising himself up on his heels as he talked. He smiled deviously and held out his palm. The second man snarled and reached into the large coat that hung over shoulders, pulling out a neatly wrapped package. Antonio clicked his tongue and slyly nudged Arthur.

"Ah-ah! Roma wants more than that, boys.." The fat man grunted and folded his arms.

"Pay us for this, and _maybe_ we'll consider giving you more," he said, the words rolling off his lips thickly. A smug smile danced across his face, like he had just won an argument. The Spanish man clicked his tongue again and reached behind his back.

Before anyone really knew what was happening, Antonio whipped out a knife and flung it viciously at the second man's head. It hit with a sickening thunk, and for a moment he simply stood there with a blade firmly lodged into his skull. Then, his head lolled and he slumped forward, hitting the ground hard. Antonio laughed and moved like lightning, jabbing his shoulder into the fat man's gut and barreling him over before he could even reach for his gun. The quick movement forced a loud puff of air from the man's lungs, his eyes bulging slightly.

"What Romano wants, he gets!" barked Antonio with a sudden cruel twist into his voice. He pinned the fat man's arms down with his knees and sat down heavily on his chest. He squirmed underneath him, desperately trying to throw the surprisingly strong man off him, but to no avail. "Now where is the rest, piggy dearest?"

"A-Ah, in the t-trunk!" whimpered the man pathetically. He cursed inwardly and attempted to roll over again. All the while Arthur stood, wonder struck, his fingers twined tightly around the butt of his new gun. He watched in slight awe as Antonio dug his knees down harder on the man's elbows, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from him.

"Show me!" he screamed into his face. He stood quickly and hauled him up by his collar, roughly shaking him a few times before he could properly get his footing. Antonio shoved the man to the trunk and punched him square in the spine. "And no stalling!" The man whimpered again, his lips quivering lightly as his second chin jiggled a bit.

Arthur hurriedly came to Antonio's side. The Spaniard smiled warmly at him and glanced suggestively at the pistol. Arthur swallowed. The man unlocked the trunk and pushed it up, doing a very quick scan to make sure it was all there. The whole time Antonio had his eyes locked with Arthur's. Arthur raised the gun slightly, holding it just behind the fat man's head and waiting for Antonio to signal him.

"O-Okay, it's all here," breathed the man shakily. Antonio smiled happily and released his hold on the mans neck.

"Good. Oh, and, Roma sends his regards." The fat man scrunched his face in confusion and turned around. His eyes widened as he came face to face with the barrel of a gun. He couldn't even get out a cry before Arthur's finger pulled back.

The air rang with a echoing bang as a bullet ripped through an inch of air and straight into flesh. The impact caused the fat man to fly backwards, smacking him into the halfway open trunk lid. He bounced off it slightly and began to fall forward, blood already pooling out the neat hole in the center of his forehead. Arthur yelped and jumped backwards as the man fell in a heap at his feet. Red stained his clothes and his face, as well as the car. Antonio beamed and clapped his hand down on Arthur's shoulder.

"Satisfying, isn't it?" He leaned forward and began to pile brown packages into his arms. Arthur trembled slightly and slowly pushed the gun back into the back of his jeans. His eyes were locked wide open, as was his mouth, but he still began to stack his arms high as well.

"A-Antonio,..w-what about the b-b-bodies?.." he squeaked out as they began to walk back to their truck. Antonio tossed the packages into the back, took Arthur's and covered it carefully with a tinted cab-thingy that authoress can't remember the name of. He brushed off his hands and smiled softly again.

"We have a team that will come out and clean it, don't worry." Antonio paused to gather the traumatized Brit into a hug. "You did good, Ingleterra.. Come, let's go back home!"

"It's about fucking time.." muttered Arthur hastily before slithering out of the hug and into the truck.

#%#%#%

**Sorry this took so long :( I totally didn't even realize how long it had been! Hopefully you all aren't too mad :P**

**All the wonderful unicorn-making things called requests and reviews are welcome! YES! Your request and reviews make unicorns (~ *v*)~ haha..what am I doing with my life..**

**OMG NEW DISCOVERY. I SHALL CALL IT "SAD CYCLOPS" - b(**

**yep.**

**Ciao~!**


	11. Payment

**elizabeta H. Austria: Thanks! I dunno, it was just a little pet name as a joke because he's British, you know? Like, lots of people use the Iggy thing, and that means England in Japanese (Igirisu). So, hopefully that makes sense! :P**

**Apologies for being away for so long! I had this done for a few days but I kept forgetting to update! You all don't hate me, right? 'Cuz I lurve yew!..Okay, whatever, just enjoy whatever chapter this is.**

Arthur nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot as two eyes stared at him hard. Behind his back, he wrung his hands and picked at a scab on his knuckle. He flicked his eyes towards the clock and swallowed.

"You're sweating. Do I intimidate you?" purred Romano listlessly. Arthur nodded without thinking and cringed, expecting to be yelled at. Instead, Romano scoffed and leaned back in his seat. He tented his fingers and looked expectantly towards the Brit, his smirk fading.

"Um, Romano, what exactly am I doing here?.." Arthur shut his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek, thoughts racing across his brain. All he wanted to do was check on that stupid American; why was Romano holding him so long? The Italian shrugged lightly and picked up a pen. He twirled it between his fingers for a moment before quickly chucking it to the wall. It stuck with a wobbling thunk, and Arthur nearly whistled.

"How are you fairing?"

"Sorry?" Romano sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Antonio said you killed a man yesterday. I'd imagine you'd be shaken up, but.."

"Oh, yes, well.." Arthur bowed his head and couldn't resist the demented smile that parted over his lips, "it couldn't be helped." Romano nodded and pressed his fingers against his lips as he thought. After a moment, he stretched out his lanky arm and wagged his finger towards the ratty bag hanging at Arthur's side.

Reluctantly, Arthur handed it over. He watched curiously as Romano took it under his desk and fitted something -what, he wasn't sure- into it quickly. He passed it back, wrapping his fingers tightly over Arthur's own as he reached to take the sack.

"You did good, Arthur. Reward, of course, but don't even think about opening it before you get home, understood?" Arthur nodded and gently tugged. Romano released his grip and smiled grimly.

"Am I free to go?"

"Not quite. Answer one question for me: would you like to work for me?" Arthur sniffed and brushed at his shoulder casually, shifting his weight again. He cocked an eyebrow and drawled slowly.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Mm, you do. But, if you say no, you won't get through that door with your life," said Romano with a small sigh. His eyes flashed and he held back a gleeful chuckle. Arthur bucked his chin, figuring as much. He nodded to the Italian and saluted before wrapping the strap of his sack around his hand. As he stepped through the door, Roma called to him.

"See you soon, Arthur.."

,.,.,.,

Arthur rubbed his forehead and crinkled his mouth in amusement. He thought it strange that, at first, he had been so terrified of what Romano had in store for him. But now, after all that he had been through yesterday, and nearly getting pulled over three times on the drive back, nothing was fazing him. Maybe it was shock. After all, he did just kill man.

He nodded his head, deciding that was it, and continued his stroll back to his hovel. Arthur turned the corner and peered down his familiar alleyway. He noted that nothing had changed since he last saw it and allowed a slim smile to grace his lips. Arthur trotted up the stairs quickly and burst into his apartment gratefully.

After sliding his back down the door and resting on the floor happily, Arthur remembered his sack. He glanced up at the windows, forgetting that they were boarded up. Tentative fingers plucked at the drawstrings carefully, easing it open slowly.

Inside was several clumps of money. Arthur gasped, his eyes going wide. He had never seen so much money in his life!_ How much was that trip worth?.._

Quickly, Arthur flipped the sack and shook it, emptying the contents on the floor in front of him. He shoved the clothes away and began shuffling through the binds, counting and flipping the bills between his fingers. A surging excitement filled his veins, and he began to laugh. That rapidly turned into money being thrown in the air, and whooping noises escaping his mouth.

"I'm alive!" he screamed, "I'm alive, and I'm going to live!" Arthur laughed louder and gathered the bills in his arms. He took a deep breath and sighed, elated.

Then something occurred to him. It was slow, daunting, at first. The thought clung to the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't quite voice it; not yet. An almost guilty feeling rose in the pit of his stomach, and then it came crashing down on him like a boulder.

"Alfred.." he whispered, hushed and almost pained. He scrambled to shove the money under his mattress, propping it up on his shoulder and furiously sweeping his arm. Arthur pushed himself up and yanked his door open. He scurried out, stumbling and nearly falling.

"Hang on, you idiot, I'm coming!" As Arthur ran, he found himself questioning why he was even in a hurry. He wasn't close to Alfred really, and it's not like Alfred would die without him by his side. He had gotten this far in his life, after all.

Still, Arthur sprinted down the bustling noon streets. He checked multiple people, even grabbing onto a few of their arms to swing himself around a corner. Finally, after a very exhausting run, Arthur arrived. He pushed his way inside and immediately started towards the American's room.

"Hello?.." He rapped his knuckles on the door softly, pushing it open slowly. He peeked inside and huffed. Again, Arthur found it vacant of all kinds of staff. Arthur shrugged. At least he would have privacy.

"Alfred, hey, it's me.." Arthur stepped awkwardly closer to the bed, running his thumb along the thick plastic of the foot board. He cleared his throat and reached out a little more, gently pulling the blanket over Alfred's exposed foot.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't come visit you for a little while.. I had some stuff to do. But I'm here now, so that's good, right?" He shuffled around the bed and sat down in that chair again. "I also don't know why I'm even bothering to tell you this. It's not like you'll hear me. Even if you could, I doubt you'd want to.." Arthur sighed and grabbed Alfred's hand. He gently touched the tube that poked out of his arm.

Arthur watched the latter's chest rise and fall steadily. He snaked his hand upwards lightly and cupped Alfred's face in his palm, turning his chin slightly and fully assessing the damage. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and brushed his fingers tips over the unscathed patches of skin. Momentarily, Arthur was taken aback by the simple, even smoothness that he felt under him. Alfred was so soft, like a newborn..

Suddenly, Arthur was being pulled towards the bed. He was gathered into a weak hug, but he was too stunned to say anything. The other did, however.

"Arthur..you came.." Alfred pushed his face into the crook of the Brit's neck, breathing his words against his skin hauntingly. Arthur stuttered and pulled away slightly.

"Of course I did, idiot! How long have you been awake?" Alfred shook his head slowly, brushing off the question with a sleepy roll of his eyes.

"Thanks, Iggy.."

#%#%#%

**(Волка! *･゜ﾟ･*****:.｡****..｡****.:*･****'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'･*****:.｡****. .｡****.:*･゜ﾟ･*******

**I FOUND THE COOLZ ON MEH IPOD LOOOOOOOOOOK!)**

**Question: Does anyone have any idea what America's favorite flower is?**

**Everything is welcome like always! Thanks you guys!**

**Ciao~!**


	12. Time Limit

***curls up on the floor and sniffles* so..this should have been up on Friday. My bad. I've been sick for a few days and, oh ****_god_****, work was hell. Not that you guys really care, though, so I'll just get on with the story ja? :)**

"Don't call me Iggy, git.." muttered Arthur as he pulled away more. He straightened his clothes out and tried to hide the blush that crept across his cheeks. A low purr spurred from Alfred's throat and he chuckled softly.

"Iggy.." cooed the American. Maybe it was his imagination, but Arthur swore up and down that he caught a hint of lust in the younger man's voice. He blushed deeper and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What?" he snapped, "Do you need something?" Alfred slid his arm across the bed and reached for Arthur's shirt, hooking the hem with his finger and tugging weakly.

"Maybe. Will you give it to me if I ask?" He spoke very slowly; Arthur couldn't tell if it was because of his given state or that he was being careful. Hesitantly, Arthur nodded. Alfred smiled thinly and pulled a little harder.

"Come here?" whispered Alfred, patting the bed stiffly with his other hand. He struggled to move over a bit, arching his back and inching like a caterpillar. Arthur went slightly white, and he raised his hand in a defensive rejection.

"Um, Alfred, I don't think I'm-"

"Arthur.. Just sit with me..please." Arthur swallowed and sat down lightly. Alfred let out a satisfied sigh and hooked his arm around Arthur casually. Immediately he jerked away from the touch. Alfred frowned and dropped his hand.

"What do you want, Alfred?" Arthur closed his eyes and slouched over a bit, rubbing his hands together nervously. He pressed back his shoulders; all his joints were starting to ache. Alfred must have caught this because he pushed his fingers in soothing circles around Arthur back.

"I would say 'you', but I don't want to get any new injuries," he muttered. Arthur froze for a second, his muscles going tense. But the feeling of Alfred's fingers distracted him, forcing him to bypass what the latter had said. He grunted in reply.

"And why would you want me, exactly?"

"That's a good question." He chuckled and slowly dragged his fingers along Arthur's rib, finding his way under his shirt carefully. Alfred rubbed his fingers softly against Arthur's soft skin, sending chills up the man's spine. Arthur couldn't help tilting his head back a little as Alfred traveled up and pressed his cool fingers against his bones.

"You kissed me," said Arthur plainly. Alfred halted for a moment, caught off guard. He nodded as best he could and pulled Arthur a little closer.

"And you rejected me.." Arthur dropped his head and frowned. There was a long moment of silence that dragged out between the two. Finally, Arthur shifted around, placing his hands around Alfred's cheeks and desperately searching his aqua eyes.

"I don't know what to think about you. I can't stop thinking about you, and I don't know why. I-" Arthur cut himself off and swallowed hard. Alfred cocked an eyebrow curiously and silently urged him on. "I don't know," he repeated. Alfred sighed.

"Me neither. Dude, you've got to relax. That kiss was just to calm you down.. You're always tense, aren't ya'?" Alfred pulled up a smile, but something seemed off about it. His eyes glinted sadly.

"But-"

"So don't worry! We're just friends! Right, Arthur?.." His sentence trailed off halfheartedly, and he cast his eyes to Arthur slowly, hesitantly. Arthur deflated slightly and sniffed.

"Right.." Arthur stood again and stepped away from the bed. "Well I best be off now. I'll see you tomorrow maybe." Arthur didn't even give him a chance to respond. He marched out of the room, his head high and his heart on the floor. Something was bothering him deeply, but there was no way he would admit what it was.

Alfred waved meekly to the empty doorway, "bye, Iggy.."

Arthur exited the room quickly, closing the door behind him and leaning heavily against the wall. He frowned and glared at his hands gripped tightly around his bent knees. What was he so sad about this?

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again, slower this time. He didn't need this. He didn't need any of this. The drama, the murder, the stealing, any of it! It was just wasting his time and his patience!

Right as he pushed himself up, a nurse clad in neon blue scrubs tapped his shoulder. She smiled at him kindly and pointed to Alfred's door.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you a relative of Mr. Jones?" Arthur scrunched up his face and rolled his shoulders.

"Um, no, sorry?" Her face fell a little, and a look of pity skirted across her eyes as she glanced at the closed door.

"Oh, it's alright. I just thought you were related seeing as you're the only one to visit him." Arthur's eyes widened slightly, but she kept talking before he could think of something to say. "Anyways, if you could maybe get a hold of his parents and tell them his healthcare can only cover another two days, that would be appreciated. We can't seem to find a number for them.." She smiled again and tapped her clipboard with her pen, then hurried off to some unknown location.

Arthur stood frozen to the wall he leaned against. Briefly, his mind shot back to the pile of money under his bed, but he ruled that out quickly. He doubted he could get away with bringing a bag of bills into the hospital. Arthur hurried to the nurse station, rapidly pounding his knuckle on the counter.

"Yes?" came an irritated response from behind a computer. Arthur cleared his throat and pulled his hand away.

"Yes, hi, I have a question about Alfred Jones?" There was short pause followed by a drawn out sigh from the short lady behind the counter.

"Well?"

"Oh, right. Would it be possible to..erm..give you the money to cover his stay when his healthcare runs out?" The nurse clicked away on the computer, pursing her lips and flicking her gaze lazily from link to link. She nodded and looked at him, clearly bored.

"Yes, but it would be a lot of money." Arthur looked at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes and looked at the monitor again. "200,000." Arthur faltered. He whistled softly and bobbed his head slowly.

"Thank you." And then he rushed off. There was a certain Italian he needed to talk to..

#%#%#%

**Guys. I am so sorry that this is so awfully short.. I don't know what happened. You can get over it, right?**

**Thanks mayim, by the way!**

***sniffles again and rubs eyes sleepily* okay, so, next chapter will be up sooner.. Thank you all for putting up with my shit. You're all wonderful, lovies~**

**Everything is welcome!**

**Ciao~!**


	13. Roses

**I'm home sick today, so I figured I would write a chapter for you lot. Sorry if it's a little crappy, I'm having trouble concentrating. Enjoy, guys!**

Arthur squirmed uncomfortably under the blazing gaze of the tall blonde. He waited as Berwald danced his eyes over Arthur suspiciously, hand on the door knob. Finally, after what felt like days, he pulled the door open and swept his arm, motioning Arthur to step inside. He did so gratefully.

Romano stomped his foot and spun around in his chair. He looked at Arthur, surprised. Arthur stepped forward and sunk to the floor. He collected his hands above his head like he was praying to a god. Romano peered at him curiously, a scowl pressed into his features.

"Arthur? What are you doing back here so soon?" he said slowly, his voice sliding into a thicker accent as talked. Arthur swallowed and kept his head bent. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first.

"I..need to ask you a favor.." he whispered. Romano stepped around his desk and placed his hand on Arthur's back, pulling him up by his shirt collar. He searched the shaking man's face but found no answers.

"I'm not much for favors, you know." Arthur deflated, his face dipping into a frown. "But, I might as well hear what you need."

"200,000," he said quickly. Romano jerked slightly, his eyes going wide. He quickly snapped into rage, raising his hand and bringing it down on Arthur's cheek harshly.

"You fucking IDIOT! Coming here and asking _me_ for so much money?!" Romano sputtered and bit his lip to stop himself from screaming louder. He let out a hiss through his teeth and closed his eyes. "Why?.."

Arthur gently cradled his cheek in his palm. He looked up carefully, picking his words tediously in his mind. "My friend-..he might die if I don't get the money in two days.. And you are my only option, Romano.."

Romano sat down on the corner of his desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He sighed heavily and did not speak for a few minutes. Arthur began to grow worried, when finally Romano pointed his finger towards the Brit.

"I have very fucking high expectations of you, Arthur," he nearly spat Arthur's name, "and I expect you not disappoint me." His eyes flashed and he dropped his hand. "I..will give you the money. But- in return, you must do something for me."

Arthur nodded eagerly, "Anything!"

Romano turned around and pulled up a folder from his desk. He flipped through it quickly and nodded to himself. He shoved the papers at Arthur, forcing him to take it. "You know..important people have a high price over their heads.."

"What do you-?" Arthur looked down at the folder in his hands. He opened it and scanned the profile quickly. "Tino Väinämöinen, the billionaire?"

"Yeah, and he's not a friend of ours." Romano scowled deeper and folded his arms childishly. "Not anymore.."

"What about him?" Arthur pressed carefully, afraid of the Italian's answer. Romano rolled his wrist and sighed dramatically.

"It's not him, idiota, it's his kid!" Romano spoke like it was obvious. Arthur snapped the folder shut and gripped it in his hands tightly. Was Romano seriously asking him to kill a Finnish billionaire's son?!

"Uh.."

"I'll give you the money now-" he added quietly 'and if you screw me over I'll hunt you down and have your head', "and all you have to do is kidnap his son. You have, hmm.. four months."

Arthur cocked a bushy eyebrow and stood straighter. "Why so long?" Romano let out a barking laugh.

"Do you really think you can kidnap the most watched kid in England today? No! It'll take you, especially you, at least two months to plan this.. And another to actually do it."

Arthur stared blankly ahead of him, suddenly very interested in the painting hanging on the wall. He swallowed hard._ I don't know if I can do this.._

Romano fished around in a drawer and pulled out a slim checkbook. He opened a new one and scribbled in fine writing. "So..who should I make this out to?"

"Erm, Annalede Hospital*, I guess?" Romano wrote down the name and ripped the paper out. He handed it over slowly, like he was pained to give up so much money. One comforting thought ran through his brain, though. _That stupid fucking kid will get me more money than I could ever give away._

"Four months, Arthur. Bring him here when you have him. I'll be waiting!" He sang the last bit with a twisted grin on his lips. Romano folded his hands and smiled sweetly, waving Arthur out the door.

Arthur hurried out the building and down the damp backstreet, not even bothering to make awkward eye contact with Berwald. That man was freaky as hell*!

He popped up on the street again, immediately turning around in a circle. He spotted the hospital and made a beeline for it, feet slapping the ground faster than he knew possible. He burst through the revolving doors, panting and smiling.

Arthur ran to the front desk and slapped the tiny paper on the counter. Puffing his chest proudly, he sputtered out -through his heavy breathing-, "For Alfred Jones, miss."

The receptionist slid the check closer with one finger, eyes going wide as she looked at it. Her mouth dropped slightly, and for a moment she just stared at Arthur. She turned to her computer and clicked away, then smiled and set down the check gently.

"Thank you, um," she glanced at the check quickly, "Cade Hewler. I'm sure Alfred will appreciate it!" Arthur scrunched up his face and peeked at the slip of paper. He had to hold in a sharp laugh as he read the name in place of Romano. He supposed it made sense that Roma couldn't use his actual name, but that didn't mean it wasn't funny..

"No problem. Do you think I could see him?" The receptionist checked her watch and nodded.

"Go ahead; there's an hour left." Arthur thanked her and made a move to leave, but he turned around again and tapped the counter with his finger.

"Um, if you could get that through as fast as possible, I would appreciate it.." He smiled thinly and began to walk down the hall.

Arthur strode slowly towards the American's room. Once there, he paused outside the door. Arthur bit his lip and hovered his hand over the knob. He swiveled around and spotted a gift shop at the end of the hall.

The shop was filled with typical hospital gifts; stuffed teddy bears, cards, balloons, flowers.. Arthur shuffled about randomly, looking for the right item but finding nothing. After debating between a cheesy card and a plush dolphin, Arthur heaved a big sigh and dropped them both. He turned to the flowers and scanned them lazily.

"Why am I even getting him anything," he said plainly to the yellow daisy bouquet. They said nothing in reply, in stead standing tall and pretty in their plastic wrapping. Arthur bit his lip and folded his arms as he tossed around his options.

"Does he even like flowers? What will he think if I get him any? Damn it, I'm _not_ getting him that idiotic card.." Arthur plucked a tiny vase on the stand beside the display. He checked the roses inside quickly to make sure they weren't dead or anything. Satisfied, he went to the cashier and handed the scrawny teen ten pounds. He mumbled for him to keep the change and walked out of the shop hastily.

"He better like them, damn it.." Arthur stared at the slim glass in his hands, turning it to see the three roses protruding from the mouth. He smiled softly; roses always had been his favorite.

Arthur stopped in front of the nurses station and swiped a piece of paper. he wrote a little note and folded it in half before tucking it between the bright petals. Arthur approached Alfred's door and entered quietly. He peeked around the corner and chuckled lightly.

With his head lolled to the side and his mouth hanging open slight as he slept, Arthur couldn't deny that the loud American looked silly. He watched as a small amount of droll trickled down his chin. Arthur came closer and yanked up a tissue, wiping Alfred's chin. All the while a smile widened on his face.

The Brit set the vase down gently on the side table. He sighed softly and carefully picked up Alfred's hand. Arthur ran his fingers over smooth skin, a tinge of guilt rising in his chest again. He choked back a slight sob and bent, placing a delicate kiss on the back of Alfred's hand.

Arthur stood hunched over beside the bed as he held his hand in his own loosely. He closed his eyes and kept his mouth sealed tightly. He wondered why this man, out of every person he had ever met, had managed to effect him so greatly. Arthur heaved and squeezed his eyes shut even harder. Arthur mulled over everything they had done together, which wasn't really that much actually, and laughed quietly. Finally, he parted his lips and whispered to himself.

"I would tell you I love you, but you'd never feel the same, would you?" He set Alfred's hand down gently and turned, walking across the room sadly. It was the same pain he felt building in his chest when he watched his house collapse in flames. A pain that wrenched his heart out, leaving him in ruins. The pain of loss, maybe. He stood in the doorway and sighed, tears dripping on the floor slowly.

"I won't lose you, too.."

Alfred awoke several hours later to the fresh smell of roses. He took a big sniff and smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Arthur, they're my favorite. How'd you k-" but when he opened his eyes, the room was empty. He frowned a little and glanced at the beautiful flowers beside him. Alfred saw the corner of a slip of paper peeking out from between the petals, and he pulled it out carefully.

There, right in the middle, was a shaky drawing of a heart. Nothing else.

#%#%#%

**Thanks mayim for the idea! I'll do my best to do that over these next few chapters :)**

***= Not an actual hospital, in case you were wondering.**

***= I actually like Sweden very much, and I don't really think he's scary, but England does so.. Sorry if you guys like him too; didn't mean to offend anyone if I did**

**Everything is welcome. Why wouldn't it be? Taking request if you guys have them :)**

**Ciao~!**


	14. Roommates

**Guten Tag! Well I don't know what time it is for you, but its sort of afternoon for me..well..not really.. I fail at this, goodbye**.

Two Months Later

The room was quiet, filled only by the soft hum of music in the distance. Arthur sipped at his tea as he stared at the boarded windows. If one were to walk in on him at that moment, they might comment that he looked like a deer in headlights. That, or dead.

It had been two months. That was how long it had been since he had last gone to see Alfred. Arthur was sure he was out by now, probably was a month ago, but he couldn't bring himself to go visit. Yes, he remembered where that fool's house was, but he couldn't, simply _couldn't_, go.

And it was making him mad.

For God's sake, he practically saved Alfred's life! The least he could do was come say thank you when he got out. Nevermind the fact that Arthur could have just as easily done the same. No, he was too busy planning with that Spainish bastard to be bothered.

Arthur was running out of time, and he could not worm his way out if this problem like he did with everything else in his life. Not with Romano; it wasn't possible. So, Arthur was left with no choice but to kidnap Tino's son (whom, by the way, he knew next to nothing about).

He sipped at his tea again and continued to stare blankly, when his phone rang. Arthur turned his head curiously and glared at the unamiliar number across his screen. He let out a groan and hastily picked up the phone, clicking the call button and grunting lazily into the receiver. A quiet voice tested the line, unsure.

"Arthur? Are you there?" Arthur took a moment to be shocked before he quickly turned to anger and suspicion.

"Alfred?! How the hell did you get my number?" The line went quiet for a few seconds, but then Alfred chuckled.

"I'm not sure, you were in my contacts. I thought I'd ring.." He sighed. "It's been a while."

Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes. "Indeed, it has." Arthur set down his cup on the floor beside him and pulled the blankets further around his shoulders as he waited for the other to speak. After a minute of silence, Arthur hissed, annoyed. "What do you want?"

The American coughed awkwardly and shifted around. He sounded like he was outside. Noises, cars maybe, echoed around him. "Well, you see.. I kind of lost-..my house.." Arthur blinked a few times. He took the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen, like he was expecting to Alfred's sheepish grin staring back at him. The phone choked out noise as Alfred talked again. "I was wondering if you could meet me at the café? Around noon?.."

"Where are you, Alfred?" The younger man sighed. Arthur didn't need to see him to know that he was shrugging and giving a sad smile.

"I'll see you in a couple hours, okay? Don't be late, Iggy!" The line went dead. Arthur pressed the phone to his cheek harder, gripping it in his fingers tightly. He scowled and slammed it down, fighting the urge to shout. He couldn't possibly understand how that idiot managed to lose his house!

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and took deep breaths. He glanced at the clock, reading 10:52, and flopped backwards. He rolled and curled himself in a ball within the mass of blankets, covering his face and pouting.

"I don't want to go outside. Not now, not ever! I don't care what happened to him, it's not my problem.." Nevertheless, Arthur dug himself out and began to rummage for a decent outfit that wasn't the one head been wearing for a week.

,.,.,.,

Arthur gripped his mug and scowled at the back of the random citizen in front of him. He tapped his fingers irritably along the side of the glass as he shifted in his seat. Arthur glanced at the clock and scowled deeper.

Suddenly, the door chimed. Arthur craned his neck and spotted a rugged Alfred burst through the door, panting and red in the face. He saw Arthur right away and merrily made his way over, sliding into the booth smoothly.

"You look like shit," muttered Arthur plainly. Alfred's face was scratchy, like he hadn't shaved in a week or so, and his clothes hung on him rather loosely. They were also considerably dirty, and the beginnings of several holes showed on his elbows and knees. Arthur softened his features slightly.

"You don't look so hot yourself, Iggy," barked back Alfred with a grin. Arthur glanced at his outfit quickly; he hadn't managed to find something that was cleaner than what he had on. He shrugged his shoulders and sat straighter in his seat.

"Alfred, why don't you just tell me what the bloody hell you made me leave my apartment for?" Alfred raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, don't get hostile. It's kind of important that you're calm.." Arthur merely cocked his eyebrow in suspicion. "When I got out of the hospital, my house was being torn down. I don't know why- they wouldn't tell me -but now..I don't have anywhere to go.." The air between them fell quiet as Arthur processed.

"..Where have you been staying?.. How long have you been out?" He leaned forward, perching himself up on his elbows. A creeping worry slipped into his voice unconsciously. Alfred shrugged and pushed up his glasses.

"I was with my brother Mattie and his boyfriend Gil for about a week, but they kicked me out because I was 'upsetting Gilbird'.. Bullshit, if you asked me." He paused to roll his eyes and imitate Gilbert before continuing. "Uh, I've been out for about a month and a half."

Arthur nodded slowly. "And why did you need to talk to me so urgently?" He knew what was coming before Alfred even said it.

"Can I live with you?" Alfred clasped his hands together in a plea and pulled up his bottom lip so he resembled a puppy dog look.

"Absolutely not," said Arthur simply. Alfred deflated. He frowned and pushed himself up a bit.

"Why?"

"I don't have room."

"I'll sleep on the floor!"

"You will not!"

"I'll do anything you ask!"

"..Anything?" Alfred swallowed.

"Er, sure, anything."

"Very well. You can stay." Arthur stuck out his hand. Alfred smiled and shook it firmly, giggling happily. He shot up and pulled Arthur out the booth and towards the door.

"Come on! Lets go, roomie!" Arthur groaned loudly. _I've made a terrible mistake.._

,.,.,.,

It was around midnight when they finally returned to Arthur's dingy flat. Alfred had insisted on taking him everywhere downtown to go shopping, but he wouldn't admit that he was broke. In stead, he steered Arthur away from anything he paused to look at. Eventually, Arthur got mad and they ended up in the park feeding birds for a while and just hanging around (Alfred took him to a skate park, too, but Arthur starting rambling about rock music and getting quite riled up, so he took him out of there pretty quick).

Alfred pushed the door open cautiously and poked his head around it. He smiled and rushed inside, heading straight for the bed and flopping down heavily. Arthur fumed behind him and grabbed his ankles. He tugged harshly and managed to pull him halfway off. He yanked his shoes off and tossed them somewhere before tugging his own off.

"There's a spare toothbrush somewhere in the washroom; you can use that one. Go wash up for bed, alright?" Arthur pat his leg to get his attention and stepped to the side as the American heaved himself up and lumbered off. Arthur sighed and scanned his floor for a few seconds. He spotted a pair of pyjamas that were always a bit too big for him and kicked them up with his foot. He threw them towards the open washroom door, then began looking for a pair for himself.

After he successfully changed, Arthur crawled onto his mattress and snuggled into the blankets. He bundled himself tightly in half the cover and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of Alfred stumbling around. The lamp was clicked off, sending the room into a thick darkness, and he heard Alfred feeling around seconds before his hand stopped on his leg.

"Idiot- what are you doing?" he hissed to the dark figure looming beside him. Arthur felt his cheeks grow hot; Alfred's hand was rather high up on his thigh.

"Looking for you! I wanted to know where I was supposed to sleep.." Arthur shifted around a bit, glancing around him even though he couldn't see a damn thing. He sighed and unwrapped himself a little, shoving his blankets at Alfred.

"I don't have anything set out, so..I guess you'll just have to..sleep..with me.." Arthur immediately turned away to hide his blush. He knew it was pitch black, but he still felt it necissary. Alfred smiled and folded his glasses, setting them gently beside the lamp. He crawled in next to the Brit and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Alfred rubbed his lips over the worn blanket and smiled more; it was so soft, and it smelled like Arthur.

Alfred closed his eyes and sighed softly. He opened his mouth a touch and whispered to the bony back in front of him, "Thank you, Arthur.. It means a lot.."

Arthur pretended he was asleep.

#%#%#%

**Heyyyyy yeah USUK living together now :D time to party everyone~  
I have no idea what I'm going on about I'm so sorry just pretend I'm not awkward it'll be a lot less painful for everyone if you do *smiley face***

**Oh ja thank you for all the get well soon stuff from PMs and review and such, they made me very happy~! You're all so wonderful :')**

**Everything is welcome, as you know! Have a good day lovies!**

**Ciao~!**


	15. The Date

**Hey. Hey, you. Here, have a cookie. *smiley face*  
Okay I don't know what was going through my head when I wrote this. I managed to get sick AGAIN (canadalover008764, another friend and I were out in the freezing cold giving people breadsticks last night) so I was and still am a tad out if it as I wrote/write. Crap.  
Enjoy lovies.**

Papers lay strewn about, showing various angles of a rather inpressivie house. Files covered the ground, pictures spilling from them. Antonio and Arthur sat hunched at a desk, circling exits with their pens.

"Why do I have to do this again?" whined the Spanish man softly and he scratched his head and groaned. Arthur sighed, annoyed, and pressed his temple. He slammed down his pen.

"Would you stop complaining?! Romano is the one who decided it; go bitch to him why don't you?" He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. Antonio rasied his hands defensively and dragged the papers closer to him.

"Take a break, Artie. You need one.." Arthur snapped his head up and glared at the Spaniard.

"A break? Why for?! We haven't even done anything!" Antonio pushed a cup of tea at Arthur and tapped the files on the ground with his foot.

"Yes, we have. We've been up since five mapping their house. Planning a kidnapping is just like planning a murder; the only difference is you don't kill them." He paused and smiled sweetly. "At least, not at first." Arthur rolled his eyes and took a tired sip from his mug.

Arthur straightened his back, scooting forward slightly. He muttered, 'why are we even doing this,' softly to which Antonio replied cooly, 'everyone needs an exit plan'. He stared down at his tea thoughtfully for a moment before bending to gather the loose paper on the floor.

"Here," he said, dropping them in front of Antonio, "take these back with you and finish up. Alfred will be back soon." The tan man nodded and stuffed them in a leather bag (accessorised with multiple tiny Spainish flags, I'll have you know) and began to pick himself up from the springy bed he sat upon. As he headed towards the door, Arthur reached out his arm and asked him something.

"Antonio, how soon can we do this?"

"Soon," he replied plainly. Arthur huffed angrily and scrunched up his brow.

"But exactly _how_ soon?" Antonio shrugged and opened the door.

"Are you free next week?" And then he was walking down the steps and out the broken front door.

,.,.,.,

The tall American stepped through the door to find the Brit sprawled across the bed. He smirked and set down the groceries beside the mini fridge. Quietly, he slinked over and sat down on Arthur's legs, immediately stirring him from slumber.

"Alfred! What the bloody hell are you doing?" he screeched as he twisted. Alfred pinned down his shoulders to hold him in place and arched his back. He loomed beside Arthur's ear, lips hovering hardly a centimeter away.

"Hey Iggy," he purred, not realizing how..seductive he was being, "you've been ignoring me recently.. Why?" His lips grazed the shell of Arthur's ear, causing the older man to shudder and blush. He turned his head and hissed to the air beside him.

"What do you mean; I have not been ignoring you!" he scowled and added, "jeez, you're like a damned child.." Alfred pushed off him and rolled on the bed. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"You're always distracted by something but you won't tell me what! If I ask, you just pretend to go to sleep! And, a couple days ago, I saw this dude leave our apartment.." Alfred went quiet as he stared at the water-damaged ceiling. "Do you have a boyfriend that you don't want to tell me about?"

Arthur shot upward, his face streaked with horror. "Oh, god, no! I would never date Anto-" he bit his lip and sunk back down to the bed. Arthur thought about explaining everything then. He shook his head and reached his arm out, attempting a comforting pat on the American's shoulder.

"No," he mumbled, "we work together. I'm..sorry..if I'm distant.. We're both a little stressed over a, um, project right now." Alfred sighed, relieved. He didn't know why he was so pleased to hear it wasn't a boyfriend- well, actually he did, but he wouldn't admit it to himself _ever_- but his heart lifted a little.

"Oh, okay!" Alfred lit up and he suddenly shook Arthur by his shoulders roughly. "Iggy guess what! I was out getting food, you know, when this super hot girl comes up to me and _gives me her number_! So I started talking to her and BAM, we're going on a date!" He pulled out a slip of paper with numbers and red lips pressed on top of them to prove it.

"What? Today?" Arthur snatched the paper up and scrutinized the numbers. _Slut_..

"No, sometime next week. It's gonna be totally awesome!" Arthur's eyes widened slightly. He wondered if it was possible to time all of this just right. If he could get Alfred out of the house for a night, he wouldn't ever know that Arthur left. Then he wouldn't have to come up with some lame excuse! Of course, this would only work if Arthur made it back, but he knew that wouldn't be a problem. He and Antonio probably knew the house better than Tino did, what with how much they had studied the layout.

Arthur nodded his head. "I didn't know girls could be chubby chasers," he teased, poking Alfred's side. Alfred swatted at his hand and blushed. He puffed his cheeks and pouted like a child.

"Hey! I'm not fucking fat, dick!" Arthur laughed and poked him again.

"Who said anything about being fat? I just called you chubby!" he sang tauntingly. Alfred smacked him again and frowned.

"Same diff," he huffed. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side. He pat his (surprisingly toned) stomach proudly and flexed a little. Alfred beamed as Arthur looked him over.

"Wow, Alfred, I'm impressed." He grinned and reached out, pinching Alfred's side gently, "I didn't know it was possible to have a six pack and love handles at the same time!" Alfred deflated, causing the Brit to howl with laughter.

"Oh, fuck you.. I'm in better shape than you! You can't even lift a feather!" shouted Alfred, snatching up his shirt and slipping it over his head again. Arthur gave a little 'humph' and smirked lightly.

"Whatever makes you feel better, kid." Alfred groaned and stomped to the kitchen area. He stooped and began angrily stuffing food items in the fridge. He threw a box of tea at Arthur's head and pushed up his glasses in frustration. The box bounced off with a small 'thunk'.

"You're such an asshole; you know that, right?" Arthur smiled sweetly and swiped the tea off the floor.

"I try my best," he hummed. Alfred pursed his lips and turned a dark red. He didn't know what to do, so he just wagged his finger and sputtered. Arthur tossed the box back at him.

"Oh, be a dear and put these away?"

#%#%#%

**Umm, I don't think I had anything to say.. Okay, then thank you for reading! Please review and such~!**

**Everything is welcome! Have a good day lovies :)**

**Ciao~!**


	16. It's Finally Time, Arthur

**Sorry for the wait. I know this is a little longer, please deal with it. Enjoy~**

Tanner Bravo was no doubt beautiful. She stood tall and beamed brightly at everyone she locked eyes with, much like her American date. Her skin was soft and a pleasant olive shade, reflecting warmly on her Italian background. Her eyes sparkled gold with flecks of green sprinkled about, and her brown hair glinted in the light of the street lamp.

Alfred assessed her outfit once more, smiling at how _fun_ it was. She had on a breezy top with a zipper running down her spine, rainbow stripes zigzagging every which-way. She also had on a pair of black short shorts with tiny flowers drawn on the white back pockets. But Alfred's favorite part had to be the boots. Kneehigh buckle straps with neon yellow checkered laces running all the way up. The buckles crossed along the back of her calves and were topped off with a small stud in each intersection. Yes, _fun._

"You look really cute," smiled Alfred. Tanner turned her head back at him and continued to skip down the sidewalk as she talked.

"And that's the third time you've told me so." She giggled and came to an abrupt stop, suddenly wrapping her arm around Alfred's chest and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Though I should say you look rather handsome as well, _Mister Jones_.."

"Ha, why thank you, m'lady," he chuckled against her cheek. It was so strange for him to be this close to someone other than Arthur. Human interaction became slightly rare when he moved in with the Brit. He was always out with that Spanish man or curled up in bed, leaving Alfred to figure out what the hell to do with his time. But, he did admit that it was fun living there nonetheless.

Tanner giggled and released her arm, slinking away quickly like a fox and darting ahead once again. She had been rambling about the movie they were going to see for a couple minutes now. Alfred thought that was cool; most girls he went out with only nodded and laughed at everything he said. He'd never really met one that thought for herself. _Fuck, I need better standards.._

Then she stopped in her tracks again. Alfred hurried up to her and followed her eyes. One of the houses on the street they were walking down was lit brightly with strobing lights, and music thumped heavily from giant speakers. It blasted down the sidewalk, catching the pair and gripping their chests with the deafening bass. Alfred became giddy with excitement, and he edged forward a tad. Tanner nudged his arm lightly and pointed.

"Alfred, it looks like fun.. Do you wanna go?" Alfred was nearly trembling in excitement. He nodded eagerly, grabbing onto the corner of her shirt and practically dragging her down the street. People were pouring in from the streets, drinks quickly shoved in their hands. It had been too long; Alfred was craving a good party.

It wasn't long before the two were fully stocked on alcohol and glowsticks. Tanner had multiple poking out from her pigtails and around her neck, as well as her wrists. Alfred was decked out with a makeshift headband, bracelets, anklecuffs and several looped around either side of his glasses. They were constantly caught in the tidal wave of people as it halfheartedly, or more likely drunkenly, swayed with the music. Beer was sloshing everywhere, coating the air with the sweet, oaky aroma.

"Tanner! Hey, how 'bout we head back outside!" shouted the American to his date an hour later. She frantically clawed her way through the people and latched onto his arm, using him as a shield as she pushed him through the crowd. Several shouted angrily as they were pushed, other simply laughed and continued to bounce about.

Finally out the door, Arthur headed straight for the unoccupied patch of grass and flopped down. He tossed the three empty solo cups he had in his hands aside and groaned.

"Holy shit," muttered Tanner through a smile, "it's a bit crowded in there."

"What that? No way, that was just a few people." Alfred shot a cheesy grin at her and pulled her down beside him.

"Dick.."

"Hey, sorry to get to get you wasted on our first date," chuckled Alfred, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Tanner punched his shoulder lightly.

"I'm totally not wasted, what the hell are you talking about?" The American looked over at her, feigning a surprised gasp. He covered his mouth with his hand and frowned dramatically.

"You're not?! Oh, well we should fix that right away!"

,.,.,.,

Arthur stared at the clock as it switched to one in the morning. He slipped on the last article of sleek black clothing and hurried out the door. Antonio stood at the bottom of the steps, twirling two keys around his fingers. He smiled and caught Arthur's shoulder.

"Ready?"

Arthur nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be," he muttered, tugging on the hem of shirt. They slinked out the door and towards the compact car parked at the end of the alley. Antonio sat down and stated it up. It hummed quietly to life, causing the Spaniard to spare a satisfied grin.

"Good. You remember where his room his?"

"Second floor, fourth door on the right."

Antonio gripped the wheel in his hands tightly. He flashed his white teeth in an excited grin and nodded quickly. "Alright, let's get ourselves a new kiddie to play with," he purred before driving off. Arthur swallowed and grasped his door handle.

They drove in the dark for a good fifteen minutes before Antonio stopped the car. He stared at into the thick darkness, drumming his fingers on the dashboard. After a minute, he nodded.

"We should get out here. The fence shouldn't be hard to climb," he whispered. Arthur blinked slowly. It was hard for him to believe that he was actually doing this. Antonio cut his thoughts off by shoving the sunroof open and shimmying out of it. He followed suit.

"Do you have the steak?" hissed Arthur softly, waving his hands to get the Spaniard's attention. Antonio nodded and pulled out a bag from a small pack on his back. The blood sloshed around and sent a sickening shiver down Arthur's spine. He pulled out about twenty little pills from Antonio's pack and timidly opened the disgusting back. It reeked of dead animal.

"Okay, Artie, just stick them in, si?" Arthur snarled at him hastily.

"Don't call me Artie, idiot," he said through a grimace as he began to push the tiny pills into the meat. Antonio smiled dryly and waved the second steak, still in the bag, in front of Arthur's face. He recoiled and nearly shrieked, but bit his tongue in stead.

Once Arthur was finished with both, Antonio sealed the bag back up and stuffed it in his pack. He pulled out several cans of liquid sealant. He tugged down his hat a little more and readied the cans. Slowly, he inched across the tall brick wall that seperated the giant house from it's surrounding world. Antonio sprayed the cameras posted at the top of the iron gates in front, instantly enclosing them in a rapidly drying tar.

"Go!" he mouthed to Arthur, interlocking his fingers and forming a step for the Brit. Arthur backed up a little and got a running step, hardly touching Antonio's hands as he jumped and grabbed on to the gates. Antonio pushed him up more, allowing him to better get his bearings.

Arthur shimmied over to the brick wall and sat upright. He huffed softly, his heart pounding faster than a racecar. Arthur extended his arm and grabbed around Antonio's own outstretched arm. He clasped his other hand under Antonio's armpit and pulled with all his might (which wasn't really that much). The sound of the Spanish man's shoes scraping against brick echoed in the dead silence.

Finally, the pair had made it over the wall. They dropped down with a thunk, scrambling to their feet quickly. Arthur gasped softly as he looked up. The house was much grander than he had anticipated. Antonio nodded to himself and pulled out the meat once more. He handed one of to Arthur and tossed his own between his hands.

"The right is yours. Be careful, mi amigo," he said in a hushed voice, nudging the British man with his elbow. He only got a gentle 'umf' in reply. Then they both headed off towards smaller section walls on either side of the house.

Arthur held the steak loosely in his hands, rubbing tiny circles around the pills with his thumbs. He bit his lip and peaked around the corner of the bricks. He could see the threatening dog laying on the ground through the bush that blocked him from view. Arthur mentally sighed in relief, thanking God that animal was asleep. He glanced at Antonio.

"1..2..3!" motioned Antonio. Arthur quickly turned back around and chucked the meat. As soon as it was free from his hands, he made a beeline for the iron gates. Antonio was right on his heels. Behind them, they could hear the dogs begin to rise, and one of them nibbled at their new treat. The other soon followed.

"Oh god, oh god, _oh god_, it's not going to work!" muttered Arthur through his teeth. Antonio glared at him and wrapped his hand around Arthur's mouth. He lifted his other hand to his lips and made a shushing motion. Arthur scowled and pried the taller man's hand from his face.

They waited about ten minutes before daring to venture to the smaller walls again. Antonio peeked around his and grinned like a wolf at the sight of a limp figure curled on the ground, whimpering. Part of him almost wished they had put something more lethal in.

Arthur met him at the door. He was crouched low to the ground, practically hugging the door. Antonio busied himself with the security lock for a short while, and Arthur continued to stare down the dogs. He flinched evertime one moved or barked in their sleep.

Finally, Antonio hissed in victory. He pushed the door open gently and ushered Arthur inside before running to the adjacent wall and setting to work on that security box. Arthur pulled out the cans from Antonio's sack and crawled down the hall. There was a camera above the second door and he intended to rid of it.

"Hurry up; I hate crawling like a damn spider!" Arthur spat quietly behind him. He pressed his back to the wall, staying right out of the camera's view. He sprayed it quickly and eagerly stood tall again. Back down the hall, Antonio snipped a wire. The screen went blank, and several machines and cameras clicked off. Arthur stared up at the camera he had cover for no reason_. Stupid Spanish idiot.._

The pair returned to the large main staircase in front of the doors. Antonio pat Arthur's back reassuringly and handed him the sack slung over his shoulders.

"Stay close; be ready," he whispered timidly, beginning to slink up the stairs. Arthur hurried after him, clinging to the banister as he climbed upwards. They paused constantly, every step emitting a quiet groan.

After an excruciating amount of time and sweat, They made it to the top. Antonio grabbed hold of Arthur's shirt, pulling him beside him and slipping a gag into his hands. He gripped his shoulder and stared at him hard, a silent conversation goin on between the two. Antonio smiled warmly and shoved him ahead.

The Brit swallowed hard and edged down the hall carefully. He slid along the wall, slipping from shadow to shadow. Arthur paused outside a door marked with a wooden name plaque. 'Peter' was etched in white. The background was black and red down from the corner, and a tiny sailor hat sat on three bubbles. Arthur smiled grimly, pushing the door open slowly.

He crept over to the small bed tucked in the corner, gripping the gag between his fingers tightly. He peered over the covers pulled tightly over a slender figure and bit his lip.

Peter lay curled in bed, clad in a soft sailor outfit pyjamas. He smiled softly in his sleep, stretching his legs out and grumbling. Arthur froze and felt sweat bead along his forehead. This was it.

Arthur reached out and freed the child from his comforter cocoon. He slipped his hands under him, careful not to wake him, and lifted him very slowly. Arthur turned on the balls of his feet, eyes locked on the person deep in sleep in his arms. He scrunched up his face and began to head towards the door again. This was too easy; how was it this simple?

Antonio greeted Arthur by the stairs. He was to keep watch as Arthur retrieved their goal. Antonio eyed the door at the opposite end of the hall, wringing his hands and waiting for something bad to happen. Arthur nudged him lightly and jerked his head towards the door.

They made their way to the front door slowly, avoiding every step that creaked this time around. Again, standing in front of the main doors with the child held carefully in his arms, Arthur was left to wonder how they could possibly getting away with something like this so easily. Surely something would happen! Ninjas jumping from the ceiling and taking back Peter? Or maybe secret agents hired to protect this ocean-fanatic of a kid?

But as they stepped beyond the door, Arthur was met with only the crushing silence. Nothing happened. Antonio began to walk ahead of him, towards the tall perimeter walls. Arthur swallowed again and began to follow.

Antonio paused at the brick structure before him. He stared up at the top and crossed his arms. Quietly, he voiced one mind boggling thought. "How do we get back over?"

Arthur's face fell. He looked down at the body in his arms and, carefully, tied the gag around peters mouth. A little precaution never hurt anyone.

Several minutes later, in which the pair were left utterly confused and dumbfounded that Peter had remained in a deep slumber, they managed to climb the wall. It took serious thinking and multiple feet of (very conviently packed) rope to make it over. Arthur shifted the sleeping form in his arms so that he was slung over his shoulder. In a more normal situation, some might say Arthur looked like a father caring for his son who had worn themselves out too quickly. The two even looked alike in some ways.

Antonio led the way back to the car. He opened the door slowly and helped Arthur feed peter into the backseat. Arthur sighed in relief and closed the door. He climbed in the front and buckled up. As one final lookout, he glanced into his side mirror, where he could see the house.

There, hardly seen over the looming brick wall but still visible, Arthur saw a light flick on.

#%#%#%

**Again, sorry for the wait. I got sidetracked.**

**Everything is welcome as it always will be! Have a good day, lovies!**

**Ciao~!**


	17. What You Learn in the Dark

**Guest: oh thanks, I didn't notice! Much appreciated :)  
Okay, chapter 17 is here! No complaints, because this was written at three in the morning on a Monday night and I honestly don't care enough to fix any potentially horrible plot. So just deal with it, lovies.**

Antonio happened to look up and see the same light Arthur was staring at, horrified. He quickly sucked his breath in and jerked the key. The car purred back to life, and it was that moment that the pair praised quiet cars. Antonio pressed on the gas and the car bolted from it's stalled position.

"Fucking hell, what if they catch us?" hissed Arthur anxiously, twisting in his seat and peering with wide eyes out the rear window. The gates reminded closed, much to his relief.

"They won't," replied the Spaniard simply, though Arthur noted that he gripped the wheel tighter as he said this. He swallowed and faced forward again.

Gentle wind howling was the only sound that filled the car as it sped down the road. That, and the delicate wheeze of Peter as he snored softly. Arthur smirked lightly; Alfred snored, too.

Arthur shook his head roughly and twisted once more, skipping his eyes between the window and the miraculously sleeping child splayed in the back. He blinked, shocked that a car wasn't fast on their heels.

Soon the car slowed to a stop, and Antonio shut it off with a heavy sigh. He turned his head and glared up at the building Arthur had assumed was the headquarters. He probably should have known by now, but honestly he hadn't been in there that much. All he knew was if you wanted Romano, that was where to look.

Antonio helped Arthur drag the limp boy out the back. He drapped him over Arthur shoulder carefully, smiling dopeily at how Peter immediately clung to the Brit tightly. He nuzzled his face, still wrapped with a gag, into Arthur's chest and wound his tiny fingers in the fabric of his shirt. Antonio cooed, making Arthur blush and mutter unintelligent fragments of English.

They trod down the basement steps, where they were greeted by the lanky blonde, Berwald, sitting in a chair and reading a slim book on the history of Whipits. He looked up briefly to wave them through, hardly even glancing at the sailor-clad child pressed against Arthur.

"You're back early. I didn't expect-" Romano turned around from his standing position, where he was previously examining his picture frame, and let his eyes go wide.

"Something wrong?" said Arthur snippily. Romano smirked and rolled his wrist. Antonio closed his eyes; he probably knew what Roma was going to say.

"I didn't expect you both to return. Yet here you two are, and without a single scratch, I might add," he said softly. Arthur nodded and laid the child down on the pile of blankets in the corner. Romano watched him carefully, his eyes glued to him like a hawks. As Arthur pulled away, Peter gripped tighter to his shirt. Arthur sighed and sat down next to him, gently brushing his hair. Peter remained asleep. He must've been extremely tired..

"Yes, here we are," spat back Arthur bitterly. He pried Peter's fingers from his clothing and gently let his body fall backwards on the thin blankets. Arthur snapped his head upwards and glared at Romano. "Did you doubt us?"

"Honestly, yes." Antonio scoffed and folded his arms. Romano scowled and stomped over to Arthur. He stooped over and plucked the sailor cap off Peter's head, twirling it round his finger as he thought.

"Though, I should be one to admit, part of me knew you would make it. I seem to recall you two studied the layout like it was your life," he said quietly. His face was still pulled into a scowl, not like that was strange. Arthur sighed and stood fully to his feet. He snatched the cap back and tossed it on Peter again. Peter mewled in his sleep and rolled over, pulling the blankets over him as he did.

"Right." Arthur brushed out his clothes and strode to the door. He rested his hand on the knob and craned his neck back. "It's been fun. Never again, please. Good night." As he pulled the door open, Romano slumped on one hip and drawled slowly.

"Be careful, Arthur. They _will_ come after him. And when they do, they'll come for you." Arthur ignored him. He continued on his way up the basement steps and out the building. Romano was a liar, and he had grown to decide that he would never fully trust him. They wouldn't come after him. He was safe.

Arthur stepped through his apartment door into pitch black. He slipped out of his shoes and shrugged off his jacket. It was one when he left, and Alfred wasn't home when he did. He went on his date around eight. He was probably still out. Arthur sighed.

"Alfred? Are you home?" he called to the darkness, feeling around in the bed. There was no response, and his hands only ran over empty mattress. He sighed again, deeper this time, and tugged off his jeans. Arthur pulled his shirt over his head last so he was left in his just his boxers. He climbed into the bed and curled up tight.

"Stupid American, running around with some dumb girl.." He scowled and held his shoulders in his hands. Arthur nuzzled his face into his knees and brewed in his thoughts. Since no one was around, he figured it wouldn't hurt to voice them.

"I mean, it's not like I really care. I just think it's stupid he would rather spend time with what's-her-face over me. I'm obviously better company." Arthur snorted and hugged his shoulders more. He felt around with his foot for the blanket, finding it and dragging it up halfheartedly. He found his mind beginning to wander lightly to Alfred..

They had spent a conciderate amount of time together recently. Everytime Arthur talked, it seemed, Alfred would smile huge and crack some nonhumourous joke. Sometimes Arthur even found himself laughing at a few of them. He still hadn't gotten around to fixing Alfred a place to sleep, either. Alfred didn't seem to mind.

Arthur unraveled himself from his tight grip. He splayed out on his back and spread his legs out, feet touching each corner.

Alfred.

He held Arthur in his arms so kindly when he shook at night, and he pressed his cheek to Arthur's own so..protectively as Arthur cried out each night. He hushed him, and stroked his back comfortingly till the Brit was quiet once more. Alfred looked over him more in one day than anyone in Arthur's life had ever had the chance to do. He did so much for the grumpy shut-in that he would never know about. All Arthur knew was that he always awoke more calm when Alfred was there beside him. But why?

Arthur mulled over the feelings rolling over and twisting in his chest. He rubbed at his skin, trying to soothe the feeling that he couldn't quite place. What was it about that silly American that made him question all his actions? Every breath he took, every step he made, he questioned it. But yet, it felt nice. It felt nice to have these feelings, whatever they were, towards someone. It was nice to wake up happy.

"What is so special about you?.." Arthur found himself wondering, and picturing different things. Slowly, his mind turned to a different track. Arthur didn't notice at first, but when the first image of a shirtless Alfred slipped through his thoughts, he jerked upright in surprise.

"Huh?!" he squeaked out. Arthur felt the heat leave his cheeks and head down..south. He scowled and flung his arms over his crotch, pulling up his knees and burying his face in embarrassment. He flopped backwards and dragged his arms between his legs slowly. He wasn't quite sure what to about his current situation. He was just happy Alfred wasn't in the room.

"Now I get it," he mumbled to the ceiling. "All the people I could care about, and I chose you. I let you into my home, and I lent you my bed. And now..this feeling.. I remember it. I remember, and I hate it. Alfred, you torturous git, don't you see what you do to me?.." Maybe it was because it was so late. Maybe it was because nobody was around. Arthur let himself admit it. He _did_ have feelings for his idiotic flat mate. For some reason, out of every human on the earth, Arthur's damn heart chose Alfred. Oh, he was so fucked.

Arthur looked down again and blushed harder. He bit his lip and closed his legs on top of his arms, curling inward slightly and leaving the blanket halfway around his ankles. It was going to be a long night.

.,.,.,.,

Alfred pushed the door open gently, trying not to wake the sleeping man in the apartment. He peeked his head through and smiled wide. On the bed was Arthur, curled in a ball. He had his arms tucked between his knees and his head tucked into his chest. He kind of reminded Alfred of an angel. Or something like that. Geez, that was girly.

He was just about to step inside all the way when Arthur stirred. He arched his back, throwing his head back and freeing his arms from his knees. He dragged one up to his cheek, still in a deep sleep, and let his mouth drop open slightly. Another soft moan slipped out, and he twisted his body in pleasure. Alfred cocked an eyebrow curiously and came a little closer. An elated smile played over Arthur's lips and a single word pooled out.

"_Alfred_.." he moaned, whispering the name like a breath on air. Alfred stumbled backwards, shocked. He furiously pushed up his glasses.

"Wha-what?!"

#%#%#%

**Before I get yelled at, I would like to submit a head cannon of mine. Arthur is actually really emotional when he thinks no one is around and watching him. That's important because I feel like one of you are going to get all pissed that 'Iggy is OOC! !' when he really isn't. So.. *smiley face* yeah.**

**That being said, I hope you enjoyed~! If you would be ever so kind and tell me what you thought, I would be absolutely thrilled :D  
(And you guys all know that everything is welcome like always, blah blah blah..)**

**Ciao~!**


	18. Whit Hot

**Ooh, were almost at the end! Are you guys excited?! Okay, get ready for this shit. Here, have some tissues. Just in case**.

Arthur awoke with a start at the sound of a loud crash. He quickly scrambled over the edge of the mattress, rubbing his eyes and blinking, confused, at the sight of Alfred laying on the ground. Arthur pulled himself out the rest of the way and crawled over hurriedly. He shook the American roughly by his shoulder, smacking his cheek harshly.

"Alfred, what the hell did you do?! The fucking stair is broken; how do you even-" he was cut off by Alfred slapping his hand over Arthur's mouth. Alfred stared blankly up at him, eyes wide and cheeks red. Arthur shouted in muffled anger and bit Alfred's finger.

"I-Iggy, wha-.." Alfred swallowed again and shook his head. He dropped his hand and sat upright. He shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around the Brit's shoulders. Alfred stood and hauled him up with him, dusting him off lightly. "It's cold," he said simply, squeezing Arthur's shoulder.

"What are you doing home?" Arthur tried to ignore how feeble his voice sounded. He curled himself into the jacket tightly and rubbed his arms. It _was_ cold. Weird.

"I live here, don't I?" Alfred brushed past him and flicked on the bedside lamp, filling the dark room with light. He plopped down on the bed and slipped off his shoes with only minor struggle. Arthur came inside as well and shut the door behind him. He pressed his back against the wood and sighed. His dream ws still dancing around in his brain, and he could feel a terrifying soft heat in his crotch.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be back so early." Alfred looked up with a straight face. He crossed his arms and puffed softly.

"It's six thirty. At night." Arthur stumbled slightly, but was caught by the door behind him. He glanced at the clock and gasped. Thirteen hours! He scrubbed at his hair and let out a soft 'oh'.

"So it is.. Where- um, where were you?" Arthur slipped his arms into the arms of the jacket. It was rather large; his arms didn't even poke out. Alfred rolled his shoulders and pushed up his glasses more. The air was thick with an awkward tension that left Arthur confused. _Did he..hear me? _Arthur blushed scarlet and turned away slightly.

"Out." Arthur nodded dumbly.

"Right. Out." Arthur pulled the jacket further down around him and shifted his weight to the other hip. Alfred stared down at his fingers and twisted his hands in worried circles. This was becoming insufferable for the both of them.

As the air became thicker, thoughts raced through each of their heads. Alfred couldn't shake how irresistibly innocent Arthur had looked when he twisted around on the bed, panting lightly and moaning. It made him squirm with a rushing urge to break Arthur's angel wings; to bring him down to his own level of filth and hot pleasure. Alfred wanted nothing more than to turn the Brit's white heart black.

While Alfred stewed in his guilty hopes, Arthur fought his own battles. He stared at Alfred out the corner of his eye and let his mind wander slowly. Arthur wondered what it would be like if that stupid American actually loved him. What would it feel like to scream his name? To be ruined in the best way possible? To be hurt like he'd never been before?

Arthur swallowed. What would happen if he asked? It couldn't hurt to try, could it? I mean, it was already pretty awkward; he doubted it could get much worse.

"Huhh, A-Alfred, I-" The American looked up from his hands, a deep blush smeared across his cheeks. He cocked a sharp eyebrow and urged the frozen Brit on. "We need groceries," blurted our Arthur. He inwardly smacked himself a thousand times over right as the words left his lips. _Stupid, very stupid!_

"Oh, okay. Right now?" Arthur nodded and kicked his shoes, waving his hands madly. He darted his eyes to the kitchen and nodded harder.

"Yes, yes, I'm out of tea! Go get more; my favorite kind at that. Don't you dare get me some cheap off-brand!" Alfred shoved him slightly as he struggled to pull his shoes back on. Arthur huffed impaitently and stomped over to the fridge, trying to hide his embarrassment and overall flustered state with feigned anger.

"And look at this!" he shouted as he snatched up a half full container of spoiled milk, "It's gone bad! Get more milk. And- and..jam! I need jam, too-" Alfred strode over and grabbed onto his shoulders, shocking him into silence.

"Calm down, Iggy. I'll be back in a little, alright?" Arthur pursed his lips and hugged himself tightly within the spacious surrounding of Alfred's jacket. He sniffed and took a step back. Alfred smirked and let off a light laugh. He pat Arthur's arm gently and headed for the door again.

"Goodbye, Arthur. I'll be back in half an hour or so." And then he was closing the door behind him. Arthur raised a slim finger and called after smally.

"Don't forget the milk.." He slumped against the boarded windows and held his head in his hands. "Oh, God, I'm so bad at this.."

Arthur sighed heavily and pushed himself away from the windows. He stepped carefully to the mattress and plucked his clothes up from the day before. Arthur slipped them on quickly and plopped down in his computer chair. Arthur lit the candle beside him and breathed in the delightful smell of vanilla. He cracked his knuckles and splayed his fingers across the keyboard.

"Okay.. Let's get started." Arthur pulled up a fresh document and tapped his fingers lightly over the keys, thinking. After a few minutes, he began to write an outline. Normally he would jump right into the script, but that hadn't really worked for him ever.

Half an hour later, Arthur heard the building door slam against the wall. Heavy footsteps marched up the stair slowly. Arthur spun in his seat, eyes wide. He started to pick himself up from the chair as the footsteps stopped outside his door.

"Alfred?.. You're back early. Do you need help?" He tiptoed to the door and pulled it open. Arthur immediately stumbled backwards and squeaked in surprise.

In his door stood a man about his height, with a slick mop of blonde hair. He had on a light blue tux and thick boots with a particularly threatning tred. Arthur let his eyes slide upwards and lock with the mans own. Tino was here. Just like Romano said.

"Moi baby," he said cheerily, eyes flickering. Arthur whimpered as his purple eyes turned hard. "is missing. Where is he?"

Arthur stumbled over stray shoes scattered over his floor. He fell and landed on his back, but still continued to back up. Tino smirked and stepped closer. Arthur hissed and kicked weakly, making contact against Tino's shin. It did nothing to stop the advancing Finn, unfortunately.

"I-I don't-"

"Where is Romano?!" he boomed, reaching behind his back and whipping out a glinting gun. Arthur barked, a sudden burst of cockiness erupting inside him.

"Don't ask me, I'll never tell!" Tino roared in anger and drew back the hammer. He stooped down and pressed the barrel against Arthur's shoulder. Arthur spat in his eye.

"Ah! Filthy rat!" screeched the Finnish man. He reared upright and wiped at his face madly, allowing Arthur time to scramble to his feet again. He latched onto Tino's arms and twisted them behind his back, forcing his fingers to loosen on the gun.

"Trust me, I know," he hissed into his ear. Tino yelled again and bent over quickly, rolling on his hip and flipping Arthur over his back. Arthur landed on the floor again with a harsh thud. The wind was knocked out of him, momentarily leaving him clawing at the air helplessly. He staggered back to his feet and clutched his chest, wheezing and panting.

By the time he could properly breathe again, Tino was pointing the gun at him. He had screwed on a silencer, and his grin grew like a demented clown's. Arthur swallowed and felt his heart drop. He had made a terrible decision.

"I will find him with or without you." Tino pressed the gun into him and hummed softly. He closed his eyes and held his finger ever so lightly against the trigger. Arthur sighed and folded his hands. He closed his eyes as well and smiled faintly.

"Good luck."

White hot pain exploded across his chest. Arthur was knocked backwards, landing on the mattress heavily. His mouth gaped open in shock as his eyes widened. Arthur felt a searing heat rip over his shoulder and felt sticky warmth pool over his skin. He heard Tino walk out the door and slam it behind him, but he didn't see him. All he could see was dark snakes sliding along his vision.

There he lay, curled in a pool of his own blood, unable to scream no matter how much the pain scaled upwards. He wretched horribly, wincing as he did so. Every movement sent slicing ripples down his spine. His nerves burned like fire, and he felt his head grow light.

Everything was so dark. It was always dark; too much so. Arthur rolled in agony, twisting the stained bed sheets between his fingers as he moaned lightly. His brow crashed together in a pained scowl, and his emerald eyes stared, fixated, on a distant sliver of light. He recognized it to be a candle that burned weakly on the last few centimeters of wic.

Slowly, Arthur closed his eyes and heaved hot, panicked breaths. He felt his lips become wet with spit as it dribbled down and to his chin. Arthur thrashed again, horrified at his weak, helpless state. Never had he felt so abandoned or quite frankly terrified in all his life. What had he done to get himself here?

The bed squeaked only slightly as Arthur moved round atop it, for he had lost a respectable amount of weight that was almost dangerous, given his already lanky stature. He hacked roughly to the ceiling above him, resulting in the unpleasant feeling of germs coming to rest back on his skin. Arthur wrinkled his slim nose in disgust and clutched his stomach, rolling to the side and burying his face halfway into his sunken pillow. He fell quiet, his body finally resting from its constant thriving battle. Arthur took this moment of somewhat peace to ponder what was happening, really.

He ended his flashback with a disgusted scowl. How had he let himself become this? This was all his fault. He wouldn't be dying now if he hadn't been so foolish. Arthur heaved again and parted his lips.

"Al..fred.. H-help.." He slid his gaze to the door and watched it as best he could. It was becoming increasingly hard to focus. Arthur struggled to keep his eyes open; his eyelids continued to droop down. Finally, he let them close.

Arthur must have been laying there in agony for another ten minutes. He hardly clung to life when the door was pushed open and the bedside lamp was clicked on, drowning him in a painful light. He heard a scream, but couldn't bring himself to see who it was. All he knew was someone had found him.

"Oh god, ARTHUR!" shouted Alfred. His roommate fell to his knees and slipped his hand into Arthur's own. He held into him tightly as he fished in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Arthur blocked out the call to the police.

"Arthur? Arthur, please don't die! Arthur, please! Arthur!" Alfred pressed his forehead against Arthur's. The Brit moaned, blood dripping down his lips. He cracked his eyes open and stared at the face hovering near his own. Alfred sobbed harshly, choking and furiously wiping at his tears.

"S-shh, A-A-Alfred.." he coughed out. "Don't c-cry.." Arthur rasied his shaky hand up to Alfred's cheek and guided him closer. He pressed his lips to Alfred's cheek and attempted to leave a kiss, but his arm fell back to the bed and he couldn't move his mouth right. His other arm was completely numb by now. How much had he bled?

"Arthur, you can't die. You can't leave me alone! I.. I love you, Arthur! I love you!" Alfred shook harder and kissed Arthur on his lips. It was desperate and needing, pressing into Arthur with the force of his will to keep Arthur alive. Arthur kissed back weakly.

"I..know.." Alfred laughed bitterly, tears mingling with blood and spit. Arthur didn't take notice that he was crying, too. He closed his eyes again and sighed softly.

Alfred clung to Arthur's hand, pressing it to his face and biting his lip. He remained kneeled on the floor beside Arthur till the building door was busted open. Teams of men rushed into the room and pried him off. He cried out loudly, screaming and kicking. The men hauled Arthur away and held Alfred back, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders like that was supposed to make up for it.

"No!" he yelled, stumbling down the steps, "I want to ride with him!" Alfred clambered into the ambulance before they could stop him. He grabbed hold of Arthur's hand again and panted.

"C-calm do-wn.." whispered Arthur weakly. Alfred chuckled sadly again and nodded slowly. The doors were shut and the ambulance kicked as it began to move. Arthur was silent the whole ride.

#%#%#%

**._. I know, I'm an evil person.**

**Everything is welcome! Until next time, lovies! !**

**Ciao~!**


	19. Something to Say

**Here's the deal. This is the end, BUT if you don't like it, I have a alternate ending too. I WILL take suggestions, so go ahead and tell me! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER FIRST! I AM ONLY DOING THE SECOND END IF YOU LOT DONT LIKE THIS ONE! Hopefully that makes sense. With that out of the way, sit back and cry over the ending. *heart***

"If there was something I could say to you, something to fix everything that happened.. It'd be that I wish I'd never met you. Maybe then, I wouldn't be standing here. Maybe then you wouldn't be where you are now. Maybe.." Alfred stared down at the ground, his hands pushed deep into his coat pockets. Rain dripped down his nose, plopping on the dirt with inaudible plips. He reached into his bag and pulled out an umbrella.

"But that can't happen, so it's pointless to wish for it." He opened it up and propped it against the cool stone so it partially blocked the rain. Alfred sighed deeply and felt a smirk tug at his lips. He wiped his face against the coarse fabric along his shoulder. He always hated wool coats. Too scratchy.

Alfred turned on his heel, digging a halfmoon into the soft mud. He looked up at the crying clouds and smiled wider, a low chuckle rumbling in his throat.

He walked slow, all the time in the world at his hands. The rumble still rolled around in his throat. He finally let it out, laughing deeply to the empty trees. Alfred marched on, his eyes glowing as he roared manically to nobody.

"I can't -just _can't_- believe you left!" Alfred doubled over and laughed like a child. He squeezed his eyes tight and jerked with each gasping hark. His mussed hair fell over his eyes sloppily.

"You fucking left me alone!" Suddenly, the laughing stopped. Alfred straightened up again and felt tears brim in his eyes. "My best friend is gone now."

Alfred stood in silence. He glared at his shiny black shoes in disgust. "Oh, Arthur, you didn't even make it a full day.. Why couldn't you hold on? Didn't it matter? Didn't it mean something to you that you were leaving me all by myself?"

He fell to the ground, knees sinking in the slippery mud round him. Alfred clutched his head and wailed. "I need you! I fucking need you, Arthur! How could you do this to me?!"

The wind whispered through the trees, blowing over him and pulling at his clothes. Alfred let himself sway with it as tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt his lip tremble as he choked on miserable sobs, and a sudden feeling rushed through him. A calm disturbance, confusing his surging brain and leaving him with four words tumbling around in the mess.

"Such a lonely day.." he coughed out, voice harsh from the aching cries he let out. You wouldn't have guessed how hard he had actually cried; the wind sobbed louder than him and drowned out his voice. He repeated himself as he stared at his hands firmly pressed in the mud next to his knees.

Alfred let out a long breath and picked himself back up. He turned back around and stepped carefully to the haunting stone sticking from the ground. He smiled weakly at it and pat it gently.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me, Arthur. You always will be. I can only hope you'll never forget me." Alfred sat himself down beside the grave and leaned against the wet stone. He stared up at the sky, blinking away the rain.

"That was the scariest moment of my life, standing beside you..holding your hand.. I could feel your pulse get fainter with each minute. I think it was about then that I realized you were going to really leave me." He paused and picked at his pants, finding it too hard to talk to the clouds. "And, Arthur, I didn't want that. I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I wanted a friend forever." Alfred turned around and propped himself up on his knees. He held the stone in his hands like one would take a person by their shoulders. He stared at the lettering and nodded fiercely.

"I know you'll always be here with me.. But what good is that if I can't see you? Can't touch you, or talk to you?" Alfred let go and let his arms fall beside him. He rest his forehead on the jagged top, smiling a desperately sad smile at the ground. "It's no good. None at all."

And he kneeled there for a long while, eyes closed and rain soaking through to his skin. He moved only his hand, tracing Arthur's name over and over on the slippery surface with his finger. He let his back sag as his chest deflated. Alfred hated being alone, he always had, but it had never felt this vacant before.

He puckered his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the engraved lettering, lingering just long enough for a tear to drip down his cheek and mingle with the rain.

"It's too bad, I never got an actual chance to tell you. I was afraid. And now it's too late." Alfred pushed himself back a bit and stared ahead. His eyes drained then and there, and Alfred looked suddenly ragged and broken. He looked hollow, even.

Alfred twisted his thumbs idly as his eyes crinkled at the corners. He dug in his bag again and pulled a slip of paper. Rain quickly soaked it, but he merely smiled and ran his finger over it lightly, a fond glint returning to his eyes. In the middle of the paper was a scraggly heart. Nothing else.

"Remember this?" Alfred set it down carefully, letting his fingers linger over the heart for a minute more. His chest ached softly, and he sniffed pathetically.

"I wish I could have given you something before-.. It all happened too fast. There wasn't any time for anything.. It was too much..all at once. Oh, Arthur," he moaned quietly, "why are you doing this to me? It's not fair! I should be with you!"

Something in the American Snapped together then. He rubbed his nose and pushed up his glasses, rising to his feet ever so slowly.

"I should, shouldn't I?.." Alfred reached into his pocket slowly. He pulled out a slim metal object and ran his finger down its side. A sad smile weighed down his face. This was it. This was his only option.

He frowned and pulled back the hammer with his thumb agonizingly slow and pressed the metal to his temple. Alfred's lips parted and he breathed out them heavily. Words slipped out in between each ragged intake.

"I..miss..you.."

_Click_.

#%#%#%

**ALTERNATIVE ENDING IS STILL ON THE TABLE IF YOU DONT WANT THIS HORRIBLY DEPRESSING PILE OF WTF. Remember suggestions are open! :)**

**Q & A!  
(General questions about Tino and Peter)  
A: okay, this is how I imagined it, but feel free to think differently. Tino found Peter and Romano, and got in this huge fight. Romano shot him and Tino shot Romano. They both ended up dying, leaving Mr. Sweden to adopt sealand! Yay! I know, I'm twisted.  
(Questions of my sanity/'why would you do this to my feels')  
A: this story is basically my outlet for all my fucked up and morbid thoughts. Sorry :P**

**Thank you all so much! I love you guys!**

**Ciao~!**


	20. Confessional

**Long awaited final chapter IS HERE! WOOT! GET READY FOR THIS GUYS. GET. READY.**

Alfred pressed his forehead against the hand he gripped so tightly in his own. The hospital staff hadn't let him come with when they rushed Arthur through thick doors, and it seemed he had waited for hours to be able to touch Arthur again. Sadly, he wasn't awake.

The tall American closed his eyes and touched his lips to Arthur fingertips, gently leaving kisses behind. He willed Arthur to wake up with all his aching heart. Alfred would have looked at him then, but it hurt too much to see the Brit in such a weak state. He kept telling himself he could have prevented it. He could have saved him, if he had been just a bit faster.

"Arthur," he breathed against soft skin, "if you can hear me, please wake up.. I need you to make it through this. You have to, Arthur. Please.." Alfred heard his voice crack slightly. Wetness streamed down his cheeks and he sniffled miserably. He hated crying; heroes never cried.

Alfred laid Arthur's hand beside him again. He curled away in his chair, staring through bleary eyes at the door. Silence blanketed him, even the beeping of machines a distance lull in his ears. Nothing was happening, and it was driving Alfred mad. He huffed and stood from his seat.

"I'll be back, Iggy. I'm just going to get a snack or something; don't worry," he said softly to the wall, rubbing at the corners of his eyes. He smeared the tears off his cheeks and headed down the bleak hallway towards the vending machine. The hospital smelled wierd, like sterilizer and lemon floor cleaner.

Alfred returned quickly with an armful of chips and various candy bars. He smiled to himself and set them beside Arthur on that funny tray thing that moves on wheels. Alfred clutched the Brits shoulder and pointed to a granola bar.

"This is for you when you wake up! I figured you'd be hungry," he said softly, afraid he'd sound stupid if he spoke any louder. Was he foolish to think Arthur would come back? Alfred shook his head roughly and dug into Doritos, silencing his thoughts with the crunch of chips.

"You know," he mumbled a few minutes later, fingers still fishing around for food, "I really like living with you. It's the most fun I've had in years.. Even if you _are_ a massive dickhead." Alfred cleared his throat and pitched the bag into the waste basket. He sighed and scooted a little closer and set his elbows on the firm hospital mattress.

Alfred danced his eyes over Arthur carefully. He ran his finger softly along Arthur's sunken cheekbones and thick eyebrows, down to his neck and along his collarbone. He was so fragile, and yet so fierce. Alfred had always seen him with a burning fire in his eyes. Determined- was that the right word to use? How had he let himself get like this?

"I can't let you die. I won't let you," said Alfred quickly, dropping his hand and winding his fingers with Arthur's own. He squeezed tightly and smiled bravely. "A hero would never let his friend go like that."

The monitor beside the bed beeped a little faster. Alfred perked up, the tip of his ears and his cheeks going red. He felt his heart fluttered slightly, like a bird ruffling its feathers. He had made Arthur's heart race faster. Did that mean he could hear him?

"Arthur?.." he prodded carefully, peering down at the motionless body through his glasses. He felt the hand in his own twitch slightly. Slowly, slivers of emerald showed themselves. Alfred beamed and stooped down, wrapping the Englishman in a tight embrace.

"Oh, god, get o-off me, you gi-it.." muttered Arthur spitefully, raising his good arm and pushing weakly. Alfred smiled wider and nuzzled his cheek against Arthur's own.

"You're awake.." he whispered, almost unable to speak. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, and he had to blink rapidly to rid of them. He let go of the slim man and scooted back a little.

"Does that surprise you?.." Arthur closed his eyes and sighed, shifting very slowly in the confining bed sheet. It was tucked around him, making it hard to move much.

"Honestly? Well.. I.. I thought you were going to leave me alone. I didn't want- um.. to lose you, Arthur.." The Brits eyes snapped open again. He fixed them on the American curiously, squinting in disbelief.

"I'd've thought you to hate me," Arthur said quietly, looking away sharply. Alfred noticed his cheeks turn a light pink.

"Never. Not even in a million years!..Well.."The younger grinned, ruffling Arthur's messy hair. Then the tears he had held back dripped down to his chin, and before he knew it he was sobbing. Arthur stared at him, bewildered.

Arthur reached out shakily, pulling Alfred closer. He tucked him into his chest, cupping his damp cheeks in his hands and hushing him weakly. Arthur ran his fingers through his hair and down his back, rubbing his spine soothingly. Alfred choked and clutched tightly to the slim body holding him. He hiccuped and climbed on the bed beside Arthur, laying down and curling tightly into him. Arthur squirmed.

"Hey, hey, don't cry.. It's alright, everything is alright now." Arthur rolled on his side, his bad shoulder jutting in the air. He felt Alfred press the rest of his body against him and he wrapped his leg around Alfred's. He wasn't sure why, it just felt..right.

"You almost died! I almost lost you! I-I don't think I could..I could.. I couldn't be-.. I.." Alfred trailed into more soft sobs. The volume and sheer force had toned down a bit, but he still shook in Arthur's grip.

Arthur didn't move for a minute. He simply stared down at the blotchy face pressed to his chest and thought. After another minute, he freed his arm and tilted the American's chin up with a slim finger, brushing it gently over smooth skin as to wipe away the stray tears.

"I'm here, Alfred. And-" he swallowed and felt his cheeks grow hot. Confessing was hard. "And I'm not leaving. I promise." Alfred pressed his chest against Arthur's more. He arched funny, seeing as he was actually much taller than Arthur, and his head was currently level with Arthur neck.

"Really?.." Alfred voice was scratchy and raw. Arthur stroked his back as best he could and nodded slowly.

They lay there, twisted around each other and clinging to the other tightly, for a good hour. Neither spoke. The only sound was the hospitals own ticking and clicking. And then, Alfred did something that surprised them both.

He pushed himself up and swung his leg, then shimmied his butt in a way that ended him up straddling Arthur's lap. Arthur gasped softly and, finding a lack of anything better to do with his one good one, rest his hand on Alfred's hip.

"Alfred, you git, what are you-" Arthur was quieted by a sudden grinding on his crotch. He moaned without thinking and tipped his head back, pushing it into the pillows. Then he snapped back and shoved at Alfred, albeit rather weakly. He let out another soft noise.

"You," Alfred began, steadying himself by gripping Arthur's sides as he continued to grind against the Brit, "are no good for me. You constantly worry me, and make me so _pissed off, _but I can't fucking get enough of you." He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Arthur's. "I love to hate you."

Arthur bucked his hips and scrunched up his face. "You think I don't feel the same?" he spat, slowly rotating his hips into Alfred. The latter groaned and pushed down, despising the fabric constricting him. "All you do is get on my nerves! Such a mess, and always talking! Don't you ever shut up?!"

The American caught Arthur's jaw, holding his head still as he tauntingly reached down and stroked the Brits chest lowly. Arthur bit his lip and scowled. "Yeah, sure I'm loud. But at least I don't go and get myself shot!"

"I did it for you, idiot!" hissed Arthur spitefully. He flung his arm up and grabbed Alfred's ass, pushing his hips into him hard and moving roughly.

"You almost died," barked Alfred harshly, fighting a desperate moan pushing at the top his throat. Arthur let out a frustrated groan and ducked his head, nipping at Alfred's neck viciously. Alfred shook delightfully and bowed into the hungry teeth and lips sucking at his skin.

"I hate you," mumbled Arthur, his mouth still molded around Alfred's smooth skin. He tasted absolutely wonderful.

"I love you." Arthur jerked his head up and glared at Alfred with lustful eyes.

"Kiss me," he demanded. Alfred quickly complied and dropped his head. Their mouths mashed together in a clash of teeth and tongue, hurriedly working against eachother and forcing moans from the two. It felt so good, so right.

"Alfred," panted Arthur, running his sweaty hand up and down Alfred's chest under his shirt.

"Hmm?" Alfred didn't look up from his stooped position at Arthur's undamaged shoulder. He continued to work on the bruise he was creating.

A light blush crept across his cheeks. He looked to the side and frowned. "T-Thank you, for-..for saving me.." Alfred stopped. He looked up, smirking. Arthur would have slapped him if his arms weren't pinned down.

"I love you, Arthur. I really do.." Their lips met again, softer this time. They moved gently, content. Arthur freed his arm and cupped the back of Alfred's head. He closed his eyes and muttered into Alfred's soft lips.

"I know."

#%#%#%

**Okay I can't believe how long this took me. Hope you all are satisfied with this ending! Happy birthday!**

**Thank you all so much for the support! You are all lovely hoomans :)**

**Tell me what you lot thought, alright? Have a nice day •3•**

**Ciao~!**


End file.
